Proyecto PhiB
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Es un día normal en Hillwood hasta que Phoebe descubre que es mucho más que una niña inteligente. Mi mejor historia hasta la fecha, ahora remasterizada. ¡Disfruten!
1. Reacciones inesperadas

–**o–**

**Proyecto Phi–B**

**(novelización del famoso Fic)**

**Una historia de**

**Megawacky Max**

–**o–**

**Palabras del Autor:**

¿Qué puedo decir de una historia como _Proyecto Phi–B_? Creo que ya todo se ha dicho (o me han dicho) al respecto. Lo único que sé es que, años atrás, comencé a escribir un _crossover_ que pretendía tener un máximo de seis capítulos, pero la fuerza del argumento y una extraña motivación me hicieron escribir mucho, mucho, mucho más.

Ha pasado tiempo. Hoy me encuentro aquí, frente a mi PC, preparando mis dedos y mi mente para novelizar una historia que, en un principio, fue un _Script Fic_. Aquellos que no han leído el fic original tal vez se sorprendan ante lo atrapante de esta historia; y aquellos que ya conocen el argumento se llevarán una agradable sorpresa al descubrir que, para este trabajo de novelización, me he tomado la libertad de añadir escenas, quitar otras, modificar cosas, arreglar muchas.

Señores, señoras (y señoritas), ésta es esa misma historia que leyeron, hace ya muchos años atrás...

... pero mejorada. _Muy_ mejorada.

Es una promesa.

–**o–**

**Prólogo**

El Tiempo es un invento del Hombre. No existe. Nos basamos en la idea de que la luz es día y la oscuridad, noche. Pensamos que las horas que marca el reloj son justificación del movimiento de los Astros, y aquel pensamiento es digno de una mentalidad absurda.

Qué mejor mentalidad para eso que la del Hombre.

La Naturaleza no conoce las manecillas de los antiguos relojes; tampoco el significado de la arena que cae de un bulbo a otro; no entiende de horas, minutos o segundos. La Naturaleza, la sabia Naturaleza, conoce su propio Tiempo, y dotó a cada criatura del Universo con su propio e hipotético reloj interno.

Todos tenemos un reloj que no podemos ver, pero que podemos sentir. Es aquel que nos hace saber que es hora de cenar, porque tenemos hambre. Es aquel que nos indica que hay que dormir, porque estamos cansados. Es esa cosita tan curiosa que, ante un hermoso día de Primavera, nos hará saber que caímos enamorados.

Los relojes de la vida marcan a cada individuo con diferentes tiempos de sus existencias. Y el problema reside en que algunos relojes específicos, relojes fuera de este mundo, están esperando a que suenen alarmas ocultas.

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac…_ Un hipotético reloj continuaba su marcha tras casi nueve años de continuo funcionamiento. La alarma estaba preparada para activarse muy, muy pronto.

Sería un despertar digno de ver... desde una distancia de cien metros. Quizá más.

–**o–**

**Capítulo 1**

**Reacciones inesperadas**

Nada inusual ocurría en la escuela pública 118. Las clases se dictaban con absoluta normalidad, muy a los pesares de cientos de estudiantes cada vez más aburridos. Muchos miraban constantemente hacia el exterior a través de las ventanas. Era un hermoso día, casi sin nubes y con una temperatura ambiente que invitaba a estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquel edificio.

Desde luego, decir que todos opinaban lo mismo era faltar a la verdad. Algunos de ellos, una minoría muy selecta, disfrutaban de la educación recibida.

Enfoquémonos en uno de estos individuos.

–Muy bien, alumnos. ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta a este problema? –sonrió el señor Simmons mientras indicaba la operación matemática que acababa de escribir en la pizarra.

Simmons esperaba un coro de estudiantes diciendo _"Sí"_. Aún así, no se sorprendió demasiado con el pesado silencio que siguió a su pregunta. Los alumnos de cuarto grado luchaban ferozmente para no hacer ningún movimiento y mantenerse silentes en su sitio.

Sólo uno entre ellos levantó la mano.

–¿Phoebe, sabes la respuesta? –preguntó el maestro.

–Sí, señor Simmons. La respuesta es cuarenta y dos.

–¡Bien contestado! –sonrió Simmons.

Helga Pataki no estaba feliz. Su aburrimiento era tal, que debía medirse usando kilómetros, toneladas o incluso años–luz. La respuesta de su mejor amiga no colaboraba a su apatía.

–Phoebe contesta de nuevo –murmuró en voz baja–. Vaya sorpresa...

Simmons terminó de escribir la respuesta en la pizarra.

–Me sorprende tu velocidad, Phoebe –confesó–. Creí que resolver esto les llevaría algunos minutos más.

–Hago lo que puedo, señor Simmons –sonrió Phoebe.

–Oh, no... si esto continúa me voy a enfermar –murmuró Helga.

–Bien –Simmons se volvió a sus alumnos–, ahora vamos a...

El Tiempo es un invento del hombre, y fue el hombre quien dictó que, al dar las doce del mediodía, era su momento de alimentarse. Por ese motivo la campana del almuerzo sonó en aquel momento, interrumpiendo al maestro y provocando en los alumnos un inusitado brote de energía.

–Oh, ¿ya es hora de almorzar? Bien, continuaremos después de comer.

–**o–o–o–**

La cafetería escolar podía definirse como un gran comedor de presidiarios, con la diferencia que los comedores de presidiarios son comparativamente más seguros que las cafeterías escolares. Los alumnos tomaban sus bandejas y recorrían el espectáculo de fenómenos que, según se decía, alguna vez habían sido comida.

Hay todo un debate con respecto a la comida que se sirve en las cafeterías escolares, comenzando por la propia cuestión si aquella cosa que parece puré de papas es, de hecho, puré de papas. Hay veces que sólo puede comprobarse al probar la comida, y para entonces será demasiado tarde para echarse atrás o sacar conclusiones (a excepción de _Oh, no debí haber hecho eso_). Entre las leyendas urbanas más populares figura la _Leyenda del Misterioso Puré que Ellos Dicen es de Papas_. Es una historia trágica y aterradora que se reserva para noches de tormenta en el bosque.

Helga y Phoebe tomaron sus respectivas bandejas y se formaron en la fila. Helga se mostraba aburrida a más no poder, mientras que Phoebe era una pequeña estrellita sonriente. Era increíble cómo ella emanaba una especie de sensación de seguridad que llegaba hasta los sentidos de Helga y, de alguna forma, le hacían entender que Phoebe Heyerdahl estaba de lo más contenta de estar formada en una fila que pronto la proveería de comida que tal vez no fuese comida.

Ya no lo soportó.

–Oye... Phoebe...

–¿Sí?

–¿Quieres dejar de ser tan lista? Estás opacando a los demás.

Phoebe dejó de sonreír. No esperaba una declaración tan abrupta de parte de su amiga. No que Helga no fuese de ese tipo de ataque.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

_Chlop_. Una gran cucharada de _Maravilloso Puré Vitamínico_ cayó pesadamente en su bandeja.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Helga–. Eres la primera en responder en clase, nunca fallas y tienes esa velocidad para las matemáticas que hasta me da vértigo. ¡Tómate un descanso, chica lista!

_Plic, plic, plic_. Un manojo de _Deliciosas Arvejas Verdes_ se apilaron en la bandeja de Phoebe. Ella no pareció notarlo.

–Sólo trato de ser una buena alumna –ella se defendió.

–Sí, bien, pero no hace falta que atropelles con todo en tu camino. Ese es mi trabajo.

_Splact_. El famosísimo _Bistec A La Hillwood_ (famoso por motivos tétricos) hizo su aparición en la bandeja de Phoebe.

–¿De verdad crees que exagero? –preguntó Phoebe, insegura.

–Creo que tienes una obsesión por responder.

–No... No lo creo.

–No, ¿eh?

Phoebe salió de la fila y caminó hasta una mesa vacía. Helga se sentó frente a ella con su propia bandeja de terror culinario. Corría el rumor de que Edgar Alan Poe una vez intentó crear algo más tenebroso. Y _falló_.

–¿Así que no crees que tienes una obsesión, eh? –preguntó Helga. El tono se voz hizo que Phoebe abandonase su atención en su comida digna del forense y levantase sus ojos hacia su amiga.

Helga sonreía. No era buena señal.

–Creo que tengo un pequeño desafío para ti, –dijo ella.

–¿Un desafío?

–Sí. Apuesto a que no eres capaz de llegar al final del día sin contestar a ninguna otra de las preguntas del señor Simmons.

Phoebe intentó hacer encajar esa idea en su mente. No pudo.

–¿Qué? No seas ridícula, Helga. ¿Qué clase de–...?

–¿Tienes miedo?

–No tengo miedo –dijo Phoebe, llevándose a la boca las Deliciosas Arvejas y procurando parecer indiferente.

–Entonces no crees poder lograrlo –insitió Helga.

Phoebe no dijo nada. Helga era conocida por sacar de quicio a todo el mundo si así ella se lo proponía, así que sólo debía ignorarla un poco para que la dejara en paz.

Phoebe se llevó una mano al estómago.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Helga.

–Nada. Creí que había sentido algo.

Helga miró por sobre la mesa.

–Debe ser todo eso que estás comiendo. He oído cosas.

De hecho, Phoebe sí había sentido algo en su interior, pero no era ningún tipo de dolor. No es posible describir con acierto aquello que sintió, pues ningún ser humano lo ha sentido jamás.

Sea lo que hubiera sido, dejó de molestarle. Phoebe atribuyó el hecho a las Deliciosas Arvejas. Sabían a pollo. A pollo sin cocinar.

–Y entonces... ¿hacemos la apuesta? –Helga retomó la iniciativa.

–No quiero apostar –dijo Phoebe.

Justo por encima del mínimo aceptable para la audición humana, Phoebe alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga murmurando "Cobaaaaarde...".

Phoebe levantó la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Helga puso su mejor cara de inocente.

–¿Qué? –dijo.

Phoebe Heyerdahl es una chica callada, lista y tranquila.

Esto es falso.

No se niega que Phoebe sea todo eso; simplemente hay que añadir que no lo es todo el tiempo. Dentro de ella se esconde otra Phoebe; más decidida, menos callada y hasta incluso un poquito agresiva. Pocas veces esa personalidad ha conseguido subir a la superficie, y todos agradecían ese detalle. Sin embargo, cuando alguien lo provocaba a salir, en general terminaba mal para todos.

Helga estaba obligando a ese lado oculto de Phoebe a ver la luz.

–Helga, no soy cobarde, ¿bien? Por favor, deja de insistir –advirtió Phoebe y regresó a su comida.

_Cobaaaaaaaarde_...

Volvió a levantar la mirada. Helga hacía como que miraba para otro lado. Helga no sabía lo que hacía. Era el equivalente a hacer malabares con bolas rellenas de nitroglicerina.

Phoebe volvió a llevarse una mano al estómago. Había algo extrañamente diferente a aquello que estaba sintiendo.

_Cobaaa_–

–¡_Ya está_! –clamó Phoebe, levantando la mirada con tal fuerza que sus ojos parecieron dar un latigazo–. Si crees que me voy a acobardar estás muy equivocada. Bien. _Bien_. Acepto la apuesta, pero ya deja de hacer eso.

Helga sonrió, expectante. –Esto va a ser digno de ver –dijo.

–**o–o–o–**

Minutos más tarde, caminando de regreso a clase, Phoebe no estaba tan aguerrida como antes. Su mano seguía en su estómago.

–Creo que el Bistec me cayó mal... –anunció.

–No busques una evasiva –criticó Helga.

No era una evasiva. Phoebe podría haber evitado una escena impresionante en clase, pero su orgullo y honor habían sido heridos y no abandonaría sin luchar. Resistió.

Entraron al aula y tomaron sus lugares. Simmons ingresó inmediatamente después de Harold, el último en pasar.

–¡Bien! Ahora continuaremos con nuestra práctica de matemática –anunció, feliz. Un coro de quejas en voz baja resultó como música para sus oídos.

Simmons escribió otro problema en la pizarra. Se volvió a sus alumnos.

–Entonces... ¿quién puede darme la respuesta a este problema?

Phoebe observó la fórmula matemática y demoró tres punto ocho segundos en calcular la respuesta. Tres punto nueve segundos y su brazo comenzó a levantarse. Exactamente a los cuatro segundos Helga le chistó disimuladamente por detrás.

Phoebe detuvo el movimiento de su brazo y lo regresó al pupitre, un tanto molesta.

–¿Nadie? –preguntó Simmons.

Gerald levantó la mano.

–La respuesta es veintitrés –dijo.

–Me temo que no, Gerald –confesó Simmons–. ¿Sí, Harold?

–Ehhh... ¿sesenta y ocho?

Phoebe se llevó una mano a la cara.

–¿Sesenta y ocho? –susurró, irritada–. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es... _ah_...!

Catapultó una mano a su estómago. Algo no estaba bien.

–Me temo que tampoco es veintiséis –dijo Simmons a Rhonda, quien también se había equivocado–. La verdad, no creí que les trajera problemas resolverlo...

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac…_ algo dentro de Phoebe estaba comenzando a funcionar.

–... y debo decir que esperaba alguna respuesta correcta. Qué extraño que Phoebe no contestase.

_Tic... ... Tac... ... Tic... … Tac… …_

–Apuesto a que ya no aguantas, ¿eh, Phoebe? –susurró Helga a su amiga, inclinándose hacia delante para que sólo ella pudiese escuchar.

_Tic... ... ... Tac... ... ... Tic... … … Tac… … …_

–¿Phoebe?

Helga observó que su amiga estaba levemente acurrucada en su asiento. Una mano se posaba en su estómago.

–_Ah_... –dijo Phoebe. Helga vio la segunda mano dirigirse a ayudar a la primera.

_Tic... ... ... ... Tac... ... ... ..._

–¿Phoebe, estás bien? –preguntó Helga, ahora en voz alta y con sincera preocupación. Los más cercanos a la dupla voltearon su atención a la escena.

_Tic... ... ... ... ... Tac... ... ... ..._

Simmons también reparó en el estado de Phoebe. Se dispuso a hablar en el instante en que Helga ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga.

–¿Phoe–...?

_Tic... ... ... ... ... ... Tac... ... ... ... ... ..._ Clic.

Phoebe escuchó el _Clic_. Lo escuchó dentro de su ser, tan claro como el agua, tan sólido como el acero... tan pesado como el plomo. Algo en su interior acababa de encenderse y ya podía sentir una energía nueva quemándole las entrañas.

Abrió la boca. Intentó hablar. No pudo.

Volvió a abrirla. Volvió a intentar hablar. Volvió a fallar.

Y el sudor... ahora se estaba formando en todo su cuerpo. Un sudor frío y de mal agüero. Un sudor helado, contrastando con el calor creciente en su interior.

Abrió la boca y procuró concentrarse. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que mostrarse en uso de sus facultades. Enfocó su mente en las palabras y las envió a su temblorosa boca.

–Yo... yo... _ah_... yo...

Entonces... ocurrió. Fue como un latigazo de frío y calor simultaneo. Phoebe sufrió un repentino sacudón involuntario. Su campo de visión se había vuelto más brillante y levemente azul. Podía ver a sus compañeros dando un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

–Hel... ga... Se... ñor... Sim... m... mons...

Los alumnos se habían agazapado contra las paredes. Simmons se acercó a Phoebe y trató de controlarla.

–Phoebe... Phoebe... ¿qué te ocurre? ¿qué tienes? –preguntó.

Simmons sabía lo que Phoebe tenía. Tenía un par de ojos brillantes. En todo el sentido de la palabra; se habían vuelto dos fuentes de luz azulinas muy aterradores. Lo que Simmons no sabía era qué rayos, truenos y relámpagos le estaba pasando a una de sus mejores alumnas.

Phoebe tampoco lo sabía, pero lo sentía. Sentía toda la energía de su cuerpo desaparecer, poco a poco, de manera inevitable. Su visión dejó e ser azul para tornarse negra. Todo se oscurecía. Todo se volvía confuso.

–No me... siento... muy...

Cayó sobre el regazo del maestro, inconsciente. Simmons demoró unos segundos en salir del shock, pero se recuperó bien. Los demás alumnos se mantenían contra las paredes, observando aterrados. Algunos, como Curly, se acercaron un poco.

Simmons procuró olvidar el destello azul. Probablemente fue un reflejo en los lentes de Phoebe. Tenía que creer en eso, porque era la única explicación racional que se le ocurría. Levantó a su alumna en brazos y se dirigió a los alumnos.

–Llevaré a Phoebe a la enfermería. Que nadie salga de aquí. ¿Arnold?

–¿Señor Simmons?

–Quedas a cargo. Confío en ti.

Arnold asintió. Simmons abandonó el aula con Phoebe en brazos y cerró al puerta tras de sí. Nadie se movió durante los siguientes dos minutos y medio.

–Eh... ¿Ustedes vieron un brillo azul en sus ojos? –preguntó Sid, siendo el primero en admitirlo.

Si alguien hubiese dejado de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y si ese mismo alguien se hubiese preocupado más por Brainy, habría notado que él ya no estaba en el aula.

–**o–o–o–**

–¡Déjame salir, cabeza de balón!

–¡Helga! ¡El señor Simmons me dejó a cargo para que nadie saliese!

–¡Quiero ir a ver a Phoebe!

–¡Ya lo sé, pero...!

–¡Quítate!

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

El resto de la clase seguían la discusión con sumo interés, moviendo la cabeza de aquí para allá como en un partido de tenis. Arnold se había recostado contra la puerta y se negaba a salir de allí, mientras que Helga intentaba quitar a Arnold del camino.

El señor Simmons eligió ese momento para regresar al aula.

–¡Señor Simmons, el grandísimo cabeza de balón no me dejó ir a ver a Phoebe!

–¿Sí? Bien hecho, Arnold. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

–Ehhh, gracias –dijo Arnold, aunque no estaba seguro.

–¿Qué pasó con Phoebe? –atacó Helga.

Simmons se abrió paso hasta su escritorio.

–Phoebe está bien, al menos eso dice la enfermera. Está en la enfermería. Ya notifiqué a sus padres. Estarán en camino, supongo.

–¿Y no podemos ir a visitarla? –preguntó Helga.

–Helga, Helga, sé que te preocupas, pero lo mejor será dejarla descansar. Sea lo que sea que tiene –agregó.

Simmons tomó asiento y acomodó sus papeles, que no necesitaban ser acomodados porque él nunca los sacaba de un orden previsto. Había algo navegando por su mente, preocupándole. No quería admitirlo, pero la curiosidad terminó ganando.

–¿De casualidad ustedes vieron un... _brillo_... en sus ojos? –preguntó.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas muy significativo. No se había hablado de otra cosa durante los veinte minutos de ausencia del maestro.

–Eh... _ejem_... –Gerald se aclaró la garganta–. Ahora que lo dice, pues... hubo algo así. Creo.

–_Creemos_ –Rhonda rectificó.

–Creemos, sí, –asintió Gerald–. Algunos vieron el brillo. Era... intenso... salía de sus ojos... era muy...

–¿Azul? –preguntó una voz desconocida.

Los allí presentes observaron hacia la puerta. Había dos hombres que acababan de entrar al aula. El de apariencia más madura se acercó a Simmons.

–¿Un brillo intenso y azul? –preguntó.

Simmons observó al hombre durante un momento. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido... Un vistazo a su compañero reveló a una persona bastante más joven que el primero, de piel morena. Observaba a los alumnos con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

–¿Quiénes son...?

–Oh, disculpe –el hombre maduro interrumpió a Simmons y mostró una identificación–. Agentes Lawrel y Hardy del Departamento de Educación, división seis.

–¿División se...?

–¿Tiene usted entre sus alumnos a una tal Phoebe Heyerdahl?

–Eh, sí... Está... en... la enfermería.

–En la enfermería.

–Sí... Ella... sufrió un ataque y se desmayó. Usted no me creería, pero... había un brillo...

–¿Azul?

Simmons miró directo a los ojos de aquel hombre. Sintió la horrible necesidad de parpadear y mirar a cualquier otro lado.

–Simmons, ¿verdad? Bien. ¿Sería usted capaz de reconocer ese brillo si lo viese otra vez?

–Yo, eh... sí, claro. Creo.

–Bien.

El hombre extrajo un par de lentes negros del bolsillo interno de su traje. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. Luego sacó un extraño bolígrafo que mostró a todos.

–Ahora... vea detenidamente la punta luminosa y dígame si es el mismo brillo –observó a los alumnos y les sonrió–. Ustedes también observen. Puede resultar educativo.

–Yo no veo na...

Un destello rojo interrumpió las palabras de Simmons. Los hombres guardaron sus lentes oscuros y dijeron:

–Y con esto termina la demostración de nuestra nueva gama de bolígrafos.

Simmons parpadeó.

–¿_Eh_? –dijo.

–¿Estaban prestando atención? –dijo el hombre maduro–. Ya van nueve clases en las que se nos duerme el auditorio.

–_Te dije_ que los bolígrafos eran aburridos –comentó su compañero.

–Lo siento... yo... no sé...

–No se preocupe, de verdad. Así es la vida. ¡Bien, niños! Gracias por su atención, y espero que adquieran nuestros maravillosos bolígrafos _Mennin Black_.

–Próximamente _Mennin Blue_, _Mennin Red_ y _Mennin Green_ –apoyó su compañero.

–Nos retiramos. Ha sido un placer, señor Simmons. Por cierto, su alumna Phoebe debió ir a la enfermería. Creo que le cayó mal algo del almuerzo.

–_Oh, cielos_... ¿cuándo ocurrió eso? No lo recuerdo –confesó Simmons. Muchos alumnos también se mostraron sorprendidos.

–Ah –sonrió el hombre mayor–, no tiene usted idea de todo lo que la gente se olvida tras nuestra exhibición de bolígrafos.

–Sí, son muy aburridas –dijo su compañero–. Pero que _muy_ aburridas, ¿eh?

Los vendedores de bolígrafos se marcharon. Simmons regresó a su asiento y acomodó sus papeles.

Se detuvo. Tenía la sensación de que ya había hecho eso.

–¿Sí, Helga?

–Dígame –preguntó ella, bajando la mano– ¿_quiénes rayos eran esos_?

Simmons abrió la boca para hablar, pensó un momento en la respuesta y luego la cerró con lentitud. Se rascó la frente distraídamente.

–Ahora que lo dices, Helga... no tengo idea.

–**o–**


	2. La huida

**–o–**

**Capítulo 2  
****La huida**

Poca gente en el mundo considera su trabajo digno de ser mencionado en charlas con amigos como _"algo fuera de este mundo"_. Un carpintero jamás diría algo así, muy a pesar de su fascinación con Luis XVI o cosas así. Definitivamente un conductor de autobús nunca pensaría en afirmar que su empleo es fuera de este mundo, cuando con duras penas consigue mantener los pies en la tierra.

Los agentes del gobierno tampoco podrían admitir que sus empleos son algo fuera de este mundo, en parte debido a todo ese código de mantener el absoluto secreto en su área, pero más que nada porque el hecho de hacer un poco de investigación y luego decenas de miles de horas de papeleo no puede considerarse fuera de este mundo.

Bajo este punto de vista, sería difícil pensar que alguien, en algún lugar del viejo planeta tierra, pudiese afirmar que su empleo es digno de ser considerado _"fuera de este mundo"_. Aquel trabajo debería ser tan impresionante, tan increíble, tan fantásticamente fabuloso que nadie, en ningún lugar, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna miserable circunstancia podría creerle a ese hombre ni una minúscula palabra.

Los agentes Kay y Jay (léase "quei" y "yei", para los más novatos en inglés) sí podían afirmar que sus empleos eran total y absolutamente fuera de este mundo.

Por supuesto... nadie les creía.

No era para menos. Bastaba con entender que Kay y Jay eran miembros de una organización más allá del Gobierno que se encargaba de proteger a seres de más allá de la Tierra. Y la mejor forma de que la gente de este retrógrado planeta con sus retrógradas mentes y, para colmo, retrógradas supersticiones viviese en calma y tranquilidad era, simplemente, ocultar toda evidencia de la existencia de tal organización.

Kay y Jay... Agentes de los Hombres de Negro, aquella organización supersecreta destinada a proteger a los visitantes de otros mundos y, además, de proteger a los terrestres de otros visitantes de otros mundos.

Actualmente, Kay y Jay se encontraban en medio de una misión. Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo de uno de los pasillos de la PS118 mientras se dirigían a la enfermería. Allí esperaba alguien.

–**o–o–o–**

–No tienes fiebre... –comentó la enfermera en voz baja. Quitó su mano de la frente de Phoebe Heyerdahl, actualmente en estado de desmayo y recostada sobre la mesa de examen de la enfermería.

La enfermera tomó el pulso de Phoebe. Todo normal. Verificó su ritmo cardíaco. Normal. Se aseguró que respiraba con la frecuencia correcta. Todo en orden. ¿Fiebre? Fuera de opción. ¿Dolor estomacal? Podría ser... Tal vez una intoxicación.

Recordó el afamado menú escolar. Se estremeció.

Sí. Una intoxicación. Era la mejor de las opciones.

La enfermera apuntó aquello en un anotador y se volvió para archivar una copia en un fichero. Phoebe eligió aquel momento para volver en sí y abrir sus ojos.

Brillaban.

–**o–o–o–**

–Muy bien, compañero¿qué hay con esta chica Phoebe? Todos estaban muy exaltados en nuestra sede de aquí –comentó Jay a Kay.

Kay el hombre maduro se mantuvo en su serena actitud.

–Nuestro informante nos dio aviso de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Phoebe es un caso muy especial –dijo.

–Eso parece. ¿Qué clase de alienígena es?

–_Minderiana_.

–No me digas nada, déjame adivinar... Tiene ocho tentáculos, tres cabezas y muchas bocas grandes con montones de dientes afilados¿eh?

Kay se permitió una sonrisa.

–Ni te acercaste, galán. Ella es tan humana como tú. Bueno... casi.

–¿Eh?

–Los minderianos vivieron en este planeta. Fueron los que construyeron las pirámides de Egipto, la esfinge, etc. Dejaron el planeta para buscar mejores mundos, pero ahora están regresando al viejo hogar.

–Oh... Y, esta chica Phoebe es...

–Mitad humana. Mitad minderiana. Pero ella no lo sabe. Sus padres nunca se lo confesaron.

–¿Y eso justifica su comportamiento?

Kay se permitió otra sonrisa.

–Es algo normal para un minderiano –explicó–. Una vez cada nueve años, su mente sufre una alteración molecular que incrementa su capacidad de concentración y retención de información.

–¡Ah! –dijo Jay–, se vuelven más listos¿eh?

–Exacto. Pero antes de eso, el sujeto deberá pasar por una fase de descontrol que dura aproximadamente dos horas minderianas.

–¿O sea...? –preguntó Jay, temiendo la respuesta inminente.

–Tres semanas terrestres.

–Por supuesto... –Jay desvió la mirada, maldiciendo para sus adentros esas nefastas conversiones de tiempo. Luego regresó su atención a Kay–. ¿Y nuestra misión es...?

–Debemos llevar a Phoebe a los cuarteles de los Hombres de Negro de esta ciudad y mantenerla allí hasta que el efecto pase. Antes de que cause daños.

–¿Daños? –Jay rió–. ¿Me dirás que una niñita de nueve años de edad puede hacerle daño a alguien con sus pequeñas manitas?

–Jay, los minderianos no poseen gran poder físico, pero sí tienen un impresionante poder mental. El brillo azul en sus ojos indica que ese poder está activo, e irá aumentando a medida que transcurra la etapa de modificación. Aquello puede ser más peligroso que nuestras propias armas.

–No exageres –sonrió Jay.

Caminaron un poco más, y luego Kay dijo...

–¿Recuerdas esos cuatro tornados que atacaron la península de Florida en el año 2004?

–Sí, eso sí que fue una verdadera...

Jay calló y dejó de sonreír.

–No me dirás qué...

–_Sí_ –asintió Kay–. Un minderiano. Cumplió sesenta y tres años.

–Pues vaya... –susurró Jay al tiempo que se detenían frente a la puerta de la enfermería–. ¿Sabes algo, Kay, compañero? Este trabajo es _realmente_ fuera de este mundo.

–¿Qué, vas a abandonar? –Kay sonrió.

–¿Abandonar¡_Jamás_¡Me encanta este trabajo!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que es necesario explicar varias cosas a la vez. Veamos.

Primero, mientras Jay enunciaba la palabra "trabajo", Kay observó un tenue brillo azul que se colaba por las hendijas de la puerta de la enfermería. Para el momento en que su compañero terminaba la frase, el grito de terror de la enfermera comenzó a distinguirse al otro lado de la puerta... pero no llegó a ser tan intenso como la enfermera hubiese deseado.

Inmediatamente después, el brillo azul se volvió un destello cegador que se proyectó por los delgados espacios entre la puerta y su marco. Kay se hizo a un lado, pero Jay no estaba prestando atención.

Se oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas. Jay apenas consiguió reaccionar cuando la puerta de la enfermería literalmente voló por los aires. Dos de las bisagras se perdieron en la distancia y mucho más tarde se encontraría uno de los pedazos de picaporte incrustado en una pared.

Jay cayó al suelo, sobre la puerta que le había empujado hasta la pared y que ahora había caído primero.

–Kay... qué demonios... ¡_UFFF_!

Algo había saltado a su estómago. Jay observó hacia arriba y vio la espalda de una pequeña niña. Kay había sido tomado en sorpresa y no atinó a responder.

–¿Qué es lo que...?

Jay guardó silencio. Un par de aterradores ojos azules, brillantes y luminosos, se volvieron de inmediato hacia él.

Phoebe escapó a toda velocidad.

–Sí, _me encanta_ este trabajo... –murmuró Jay–. Excepto cuando pequeñas niñas minderianas usan sus poderes para tumbar puertas y saltar a mi estómago.

Kay se aprontó a levantar a su compañero.

–¡Es Phoebe! Vamos, hay que alcanzarla.

Jay inició la persecución. Kay echó un vistazo al interior de la enfermería, primero. Era como si alguien hubiese hecho estallar una bomba, pero sin humo ni fuego. Una persona estaba tendida en el piso.

–_Oooh_... –se quejó al enfermera–. Esa niña... _ayyy_... Esos ojos... _ah_... ese... ese brillo...

Kay se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse.

–No se preocupe, señora... Todo está bien.

–¿Quién... es... usted?

–Todo lo que necesita saber –dijo mientras se colocaba los anteojos oscuros–... está en la punta de este bolígrafo.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga cerró la puerta del aula con un leve golpe. De todas las personas del salón, pensó, Simmons tenía que elegirme a mí para ir a buscar una caja de tontas tizas.

Oh, bueno... No sería difícil, y siempre era mejor que escuchar las saturadamente alegres lecciones de matemática de Simmons.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentaba recordar algo. Tenía la sensación de que algo le molestaba. Phoebe. Sí, era eso. Estaba en la enfermería, o algo así habían dicho unos extraños vendedores de bolígrafos. ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? Helga hacía fuerza para sacar ese recuerdo a la luz, pero todo parecía haber quedado sepultado bajo veinte toneladas de concreto.

Phoebe está en la enfermería...

Pero... ¿por qué?

Helga tenía la sospecha de que había hablado con su amiga durante el almuerzo, pero a duras penas recordaba el almuerzo. Sabía que había habido un almuerzo, pues el reloj pasaba de las doce.

Su último recuerdo seguro era estar aburrida en clase, escuchando cómo Phoebe contestaba todo y...

_¡Ay!_

Helga cayó al piso sobre su hombro. Le dolía.

–¡Grandísimo zopenco! –protestó– ¡Mira por dónde andas, tú...!

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras su mente se ajustaba a lo que estaba viendo. Phoebe Heyerdahl yacía junto a ella.

–Phoebe... –Helga se puso de pie y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse–. Phoebe¿qué haces aquí? Nos dijeron que estabas en la–¡_QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO_!

Helga dio un salto atrás, igual que Phoebe. Le habían aterrado sus brillantes ojos azules. Phoebe miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones, como ignorando a su amiga.

Helga se había acurrucado contra una pared. Ese brillo... sentía que lo había visto, antes. ¿De dónde?

–Phoebe... –Helga dio un paso al frente–, mira, creo que no estás bien... –se acercó más–, así que... tal vez debieras...

Helga extendió una mano, intentando sujetar a Phoebe.

Fue el error más estúpido que pudiera cometer.

Antes de que entendiese concretamente lo que estaba pasando, Helga sintió una extraña falta de peso. Los ojos de Phoebe se habían vuelto para fijarse en ella sin pestañar. Helga se asustó al descubrir que ya no tocaba el suelo con los pies, pero más se espantó al instante en que su amiga, de alguna forma, la arrojó hacia un casillero que estaba misteriosamente abierto y que se cerró de forma aún más misteriosa tan pronto como Helga golpeó el interior.

Helga, aturdida, atinó a espiar por las hendijas de la pequeña puerta y vio a Phoebe huir de la escena. Justo cuando se disponía a salir, Helga volvió a encerrarse. Otras dos personas pasaron corriendo.

Los vendedores de bolígrafos...

–Se fue por aquí –dijo uno de ellos–. ¡Vamos!

Desaparecieron de vista, en persecución de Phoebe.

Helga temblaba. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué rayos...¿Qué...¿Qué _demonios_...? –tartamudeó–. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

–**o–o–o–**

–¡... y entonces... de alguna forma... Phoebe _me arrojó_ a un casillero!

Helga esperaba otra reacción de parte de sus compañeros de clase. El que se quedaran mirándola como a un bicho raro no era precisamente agradable.

Simmons se había marchado segundos antes de que Helga regresara al aula. Había sido llamado de emergencia a la Dirección. Ahora, Helga acababa de terminar la narración de los hechos y esperaba una sentencia.

Aquel silencio no podía traer nada bueno.

–Uhm –Gerald dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta–. ¿De verdad quieres que creamos eso?

–¡Todos creen tus estúpidas leyendas¿No? –replicó Helga, furiosa.

–Sí, pero mis leyendas tienen sentido. Tu historia es difícil de creer.

Arnold titubeó un instante, pero se decidió a abrir la boca.

–Helga –dijo–, hay que verlo desde la lógica. Phoebe es... eh... es pequeña y débil. Me refiero a que ella no podría arrojarte a un casillero.

–¡Pero lo hizo! –repitió Helga, ahora un poco herida de que Arnold se mostrase escéptico.

–Deja de mentir, Helga –atacó Rhonda–. Tampoco creo eso de que los vendedores de bolígrafos la perseguían.

–Sí, es demasiado increíble. Por no decir extraño y tonto –sentenció Gerald.

Helga había tenido suficiente.

–¡Se acabó! –gritó, dando un pisotón que hizo retroceder a la mitad de la clase–. Ya veo que aquí no voy a obtener ayuda. ¡Bien!

Caminó hasta la puerta con la fuerza imparable de un iceberg, tan fría como uno. Puso una mano pesadamente en el picaporte, lo giró y abrió la puerta. Y entonces, antes de seguir, se volvió a sus compañeros y anunció:

–Voy a buscar a Phoebe. Voy a conseguir pruebas de que lo que digo es cierto. Y una vez que regrese con ellas –añadió entre dientes–, se las voy a hacer tragar. ¿Entendido?

Algunos de sus compañeros ensancharon la vista. Una selecta minoría dio un paso atrás. Otros, como Rhonda, se mostraron indiferentes.

–Sí, claro. Como si realmente pudieras encontrarlas –dijo.

Helga bajó su uniceja hasta casi tocar la base de su nariz y mostró un juego de treinta y dos piezas dentales acompañadas de un gruñido digno de producir saltos por la ventana y hacia la seguridad. Luego abandonó el salón, dando un portazo en el proceso.

Rhonda lanzó un levísimo "huh" de rechazo ante esa actitud.

–Cielos, está bien loca...

–¡_Sí_, Helga está loca! –apoyó Harold.

Y todo hubiera terminado allí, de no ser porque alguien entre los alumnos al fin se decidió a levantar la mano y tartamudear...

–No... No, Helga no está loca. Dice la verdad.

Muchas cabezas giraron en redondo hasta topar sus miradas con la figura, alejada y temblorosa, de Iggy.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Arnold.

Iggy titubeó, como si se hubiese arrepentido de decir lo que todavía no había dicho.

–Pues... no sé lo que ocurre aquí, pero sí puedo asegurarles que esos vendedores de bolígrafos no son lo que dicen ser.

Nadie respondió. Iggy juntó fuerzas y prosiguió.

–Escuchen... sé que suena descabellado, pero hoy Phoebe tuvo un ataque, justo después del almuerzo –dijo. Algunos rostros amigos ya comenzaban a articularse para opinar–. Algo muy raro le estaba pasando. Incluso... incluso...

Iggy tuvo un escalofrío involuntario ante el recuerdo.

–... incluso tenía un... brillo... en los ojos. Era como si sus ojos fueran dos lámparas azules. Es... es lo que pasó.

La audiencia guardaba silencio. Una cosa era escuchar los relatos de Helga, pero Iggy era otro cantar.

–El caso es que Simmons llevó a Phoebe a la enfermería y, cuando regresó al aula, esos... vendedores de bolígrafos... entraron y le hicieron preguntas sobre ella. Luego le mostraron un extraño bolígrafo con punta luminosa a Simmons... y a todos nosotros. Hubo un destello, lo sé, estoy seguro. Un destello rojo, muy intenso. Luego de eso, los hombres se comportaron como vendedores. Todos ustedes parecieron perder la memoria. Era como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro –terminó.

–¡_Ajá_! –la atronadora voz de Curly se hizo presente. Había saltado sobre uno de los pupitres y lanzaba un acusador dedo índice hacia Iggy–. ¡Lo sabía¿Ven¡Se los dije¡El gobierno tiene agentes especiales que borran la memoria de la gente¿No se los dije?

–Cállate, Curly... –dijeron varios.

–Y si nadie recordaba nada... –comenzó Rhonda, despacio y con perspicacia, como para que las nuevas ideas no huyesen corriendo tras las palabras del demente cuatroojos–¿cómo puedes tú recordarlo todo?

Iggy suspiró. Se quitó sus gafas negras y las limpió con su suéter.

–No tengo idea... –confesó.

–¡Iggy está loco! –Harold fue el primero en opinar.

–¡No estoy loco! –Iggy se ofendió.

–No queremos decir que estás loco –Arnold se aprontó a interponerse entre Harold e Iggy–. Lo que queremos decir es que tu relato es incluso más increíble que el de Helga.

–Yo sólo...

–¡No van a creer esto! –interrumpió Simmons, que acababa de entrar al aula.

Estaba pálido. Era el rostro de alguien que había visto algo que no deseaba ver. La total atención del salón se volcó sobre él.

–Alguien o algo arrancó la puerta de la enfermería de sus bisagras. Nunca me creerán si les digo a dónde fue a parar el picaporte. ¡Y Phoebe no está!

–¿No está? –preguntó Gerald.

–No, no está. La enfermera no recuerda nada. Nadie sabe lo que pasó.

–¡Yo sí sé, señor Simmons! –clamó Curly–. Es muy simple. Ocurre que el gobierno envió a unos agentes para borrarnos la memoria.

–Gracia, Curly –Simmons le ignoró olímpicamente.

–¿La enfermera no recuerda? –jadeó Iggy–. Esto debe tener que ver con los vendedores de bolígrafos...

–¿Eh?

Para el momento en que Simmons reaccionaba, Iggy ya había alcanzado y abierto la puerta.

–¡Nadie me cree, pero estoy seguro de que Helga lo hará¡Ya verán, se los vamos a demostrar! –anunció. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Simmons mantuvo la mirada en la puerta cerrada durante varios silenciosos segundos. Luego, muy despacio, se volvió hacia sus alumnos, rascándose la cabeza.

–Eh... –dijo–¿me perdí de algo?

–Sí, el gobierno envió unos...

–Sí, sí, Curly. ¿Algo _más_?

–**o–o–o–**

Helga ya había revisado los casilleros unas diez veces. No había indicios que demostraran que Phoebe Heyerdahl, en contra de cualquier probabilidad física, había arrojado a Helga G. Pataki al interior de un casillero.

La chica maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para regresar al aula y admitir su derrota.

Un súbito recuerdo le vino a la mente. Los vendedores de bolígrafos le habían dicho a Simmons que Phoebe estaba en la enfermería. Tal vez allí encontraría algo. Helga asintió para sí misma y se dirigió allí.

Se detuvo un pasillo antes y pegó su espalda contra la pared, junto a una esquina del corredor. Había escuchado voces. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina y vio claramente la puerta de la enfermería.

Era fácil distinguir la puerta de la enfermería. Era la única en todo el pasillo que había sido arrancada y lanzada contra una pared para acabar tendida en el piso.

–¡_Cielos sa_...!

Helga llevó ambas manos a su boca. Había un par de personas junto a la puerta. Le tomaban fotografías. Uno de ellos era el director Wartz. Pero alguien más se acercaba. Un tercer hombre, uno que Helga reconoció como el vendedor de bolígrafos maduro, apareció en escena por el fondo del pasillo y se detuvo frente al director y al fotógrafo. Mantuvieron una corta charla que Helga, debido a la distancia, no pudo oír.

El vendedor se colocó un par de gafas oscuras. Mostró a los otros dos hombres una especie de vara, corta y de metal y con punta luminosa.

Helga fijó su vista en ella.

–_Helga_...

Helga se asustó y giró bruscamente la vista, justo en el instante en que un destello rojo y un sonido curiosamente metálico se distinguieron a lo lejos. Ni Helga ni Iggy dieron cuenta de ello, más que nada porque estaban en sus propios asuntos.

–¡Qué...¿Qué rayos quieres, engendro? –protestó ella.

Otra vez Iggy tuvo esa sensación de arrepentirse de cosas que aún no había hecho. Su sistema psíquico le estaba advirtiendo no involucrarse, pues ya había previsto lo que el futuro le deparaba. El hecho de que Iggy, al igual que el noventa y tres por ciento de la humanidad, tuviese consideración cero a su sistema psíquico fue suficiente como para que empujase a un lado esa sensación de peligro a futuro y dijese:

–Helga, hay cosas muy extrañas que están ocurriendo por aquí. Creo que deberías saberlas.

Helga se cruzó de brazos.

–Más vale que esto valga mi tiempo –advirtió.

Doblando la esquina, Wartz y el fotógrafo habían decidido regresar a sus asuntos y olvidar que había una puerta arrancada de su marco. La cámara de fotos había desaparecido. El vendedor de bolígrafos, también.

–**o–o–o–**

Simmons escuchó toda la historia que sus alumnos le narraron. Quitó mentalmente todos los fragmentos relacionados con hombres del gobierno que Curly insistía en introducir en medio de los relatos. Toda la historia era extremadamente confusa y digna de alguna mente dedicada a escribir películas de suspenso de bajo presupuesto.

–Bueno... no sé qué decir respecto a el comportamiento de esos hombres...

–Del gobierno –añadió Curly.

–... pero sí sé que Phoebe ya no está. Me parece muy noble de parte de Helga el haber ido a buscarla –terminó Simmons, y luego añadió: –Tal vez algunos de ustedes debieran ayudarle.

Simmons miró hacia la ventana. No supo por qué. Sólo quería mirar hacia otro lado.

–Llamamos a sus padres –dijo–. No se mostraron sorprendidos...

Arnold habló a tiempo para regresar a Simmons a la realidad.

–Señor Simmons, si me lo permite, creo que iré a ayudar a Helga.

–¿Eh? Ah... ¡_Ah_! Sí, sí… Muy bien, Arnold. Puedes ir. ¿Alguien más?

Hubo un coro de murmullos que decían "no, no, gracias", excepto por Curly que lanzaba unos desaforados "¡Yo¡Yo¡Yo!" que, curiosamente, todo el mundo ignoró.

–Yo te acompaño –dijo Gerald–. De repente tengo curiosidad por todo esto.

–**o–o–o–**

–¿Ya te dije que tu historia es de lo más absurda?

–Sí.

–Y sin embargo, es lo único que tengo.

–Sí.

–Por ejemplo¿cómo rayos puedes recordar algo, si dices que nos lavaron el cerebro?

Iggy suspiró, pensativo, y se quitó las gafas oscuras para limpiarlas.

–No tengo idea. Ojalá lo supiese –dijo.

–Ya, pues...

Helga no estaba segura de encontrarse en sus cabales. Si no fuera por todo lo que le ocurrió desde que se topó con Phoebe en el pasillo, la historia que le contara Iggy era fácilmente descartable.

Recordó a Phoebe.

Recordó sus ojos. Brillaban.

Helga se estremeció.

–Bien... bien... –se volvió hacia Iggy–, no sé qué pensar. Mira, ayúdame a buscar por la enfermería. Quiero ver esa puerta.

Iggy asintió. No estaba convencido de que quería ayudar a Helga, pero ella no le había golpeado y todo parecía apuntar a que no lo haría si continuaba obedeciendo. La dupla salió de la esquina y avanzó rápidamente hasta el marco vacío y la puerta tendida en el suelo.

–_Rayos_... –murmuró Iggy. Helga no pudo sino asentir.

El lado de la puerta que debiera haber dado al interior de la enfermería se encontraba ennegrecido, como si algo hubiera quemado ligeramente toda la madera de ese lado. Le faltaban cuatro trozos: tres para las bisagras de un lado y uno para el picaporte del otro.

Un vistazo rápido al marco de la puerta reveló que uno de los trozos correspondiente a las bisagras aún permanecía allí.

Helga entró a la enfermería. Todas las paredes presentaban las marcas de quemaduras. También los muebles y muchos frascos y botellas que estaban expuestos en el momento de la explosión.

Helga parpadeó.

¿Dije _explosión_, pensó. Oh, _bueno_, todo parece indicar que aquí estalló algo. Es decir, todo el interior de la enfermería está chamuscado. ¿Qué hay que deducir, entonces? Aquí estalló algo.

Qué raro, no escuché ninguna explosión. Y tampoco hubo vibraciones. Ninguna bomba que pueda arrancar una puerta de sus bisagras puede pasar desapercibida.

Helga meditó aquello mientras miraba a Iggy entrar al recinto y curiosear con gesto de franca sorpresa. Había algo que no encajaba bien. Algo no era lógico, pero no podía imaginar qué.

Observó las estanterías. No se podía ver lo que contenían porque las marcas de hollín habían cubierto los cristales. Lo había cubierto todo; los recipientes, la camilla, el piso, el techo...

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Helga. Volvió a observar las estanterías.

Los cristales _aún estaban allí_. Lo que sea que echó abajo la puerta no dañó los frágiles cristales de las estanterías. Entonces, lo que quiere decir es que no fue una explosión. O quizá se tratase de una explosión controlada; es decir, que podía apuntarse.

Resumiendo: había algo en el interior de la enfermería que pudo generar una fuerza tal como para tumbar una puerta pero para dejar todo lo demás intacto.

Sólo se sabía de dos personas en el interior de esa habitación cuando eso ocurrió.

Una de esas personas era la enfermera.

La otra era Phoebe.

_Phoebe_... con un extraño brillo azul en los ojos.

Una idea se formó en la cabeza de Helga. Una idea extraña y totalmente imposible. No, definitivamente Phoebe no podría...

–Helga, mira...

Helga desvió sus pensamientos hacia Iggy. Él estaba agachado junto a un claro de la pared, un lugar donde la explosión (o lo que fuera que hubiese producido aquello) no llegó a expandir su calor.

–¿Qué hay ahí? –Preguntó Helga.

Iggy se puso de pie y le mostró a Helga lo que había encontrado. Ella lo tomó y le dedicó una mirada crítica. Era una tarjeta de presentación. Helga leyó la palabra escrita en ella.

**HDN**

–¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó.

Iggy se encogió de hombros.

–A mí me parece una pista.

–Ah, sí... Disculpe usted, Sherlock Bobo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una pista?

–Pues... está limpia¿ves? Y la encontré sobre el hollín del suelo. Debe habérsele caído a alguien que entró después de... lo que sea que pasó aquí.

Helga meditó aquello mientras tamborileaba la tarjeta contra sus brazos cruzados.

–Ah. Elemental, Watson... –concedió ella.

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta. Le dio la vuelta y descubrió otras palabras.

_Calle S. Spillberg 77_

–Esto está mejor. Parece una dirección –dijo Helga–. Calle Spillberg... uhm...

–¿No es la que queda luego de la Ocho, esa del edificio antiguo con la cafetería de esa pareja de ancianos?

–Sí. Tal vez deberíamos tener un encuentro cercano con ese lugar.

–Un momento... ¿_Deberíamos_? –dijo Iggy–. Creo que yo ya me involucré bastante, gracias.

–Ah, Helga... Iggy...

La dupla observó hacia el marco de la puerta. Arnold y Gerald acababan de entrar.

–¡Cielos¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Gerald.

–Es lo que trato de averiguar, zoquete –protestó Helga–. La pregunta es¿qué hacen _ustedes_ aquí?

–Le contamos a Simmons todo lo que ocurrió –explicó Arnold– y él nos dijo que era una acción muy noble de tu parte el querer encontrar a Phoebe. Y nos dijo que sería bueno que te ayudáramos.

–¡Oh! Así que ahora tengo mi propio ejército de imbéciles. Bien, hazlos pasar.

Arnold y Gerald intercambiaron una mirada.

–Eh... Nosotros somos los únicos.

Helga lanzó un suspiro de tolerancia y se abrió paso entre ellos con un simple empujón. Salieron de la enfermería en ruinas.

–No hay necesidad de ayudarme –dijo Helga–. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

–¡Bien! –sonrió Iggy–. En ese caso volveré al aula y...

Un puño se cerró sobre el cuello de la camisa de Iggy, deteniendo su patético intento de fuga y arrastrándolo de regreso al grupo.

–Ah, _no_... No señor, tú eres el único que parece saber lo que pasó. Tú vienes conmigo –dijo Helga. No era una petición.

–Nosotros también –dijo Arnold. Gerald asintió.

–¡Bueno, bueno! Sólo traten de no estorbar¿de acuerdo? Rayos, esto se está volviendo muy concurrido.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Gerald.

–A la calle Spillberg número 77. Nuestra única pista nos lleva allá.

Helga le pasó la tarjeta a Arnold mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de la primaria. Arnold compartió la tarjeta con Gerald y ambos se preguntaron quién o qué era HDN.

Exactamente un metro antes de alcanzar la salida, el Director Wartz se interpuso.

–¡Alto! –les dijo–¿a dónde creen que van?

–Debemos salir. Estamos buscando a una amiga perdida.

–Niños, niños, sé que las amistades son algo grandioso, pero... ¿qué puede ser más grandioso que el aprendizaje ganado durante una mañana de clases?

El grupo de niños intercambió una mirada.

–¿Qué tal... la búsqueda de una amiga que parece haber hecho saltar por los aires la puerta de la enfermería... –dijo Helga.

–... que parece estar siendo perseguida por unos vendedores de bolígrafos... –siguió Arnold.

–... que, dicho sea de paso, le lavaron el cerebro a todos los del cuarto grado? –terminó Gerald.

Wartz parpadeó.

–Oigan... Esto no tiene que ver con Gammelthorpe¿verdad?

–No –corearon los niños.

–¡Oh¡_Uff_! Qué alivio.

–¡Ya basta! –protestó Helga–. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. ¿Nos va a dejar salir?

–Bueno, yo...

–¡Gracias!

Antes de que Wartz pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña marea de cuatro niños (uno de ellos siendo arrastrado a la fuerza) le hicieron a un lado y salieron a las calles.

Wartz los observó alejarse y, tras unos cuantos minutos de profundos pensamientos, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Bah... Bien, ya que se tomaron la molestia de inventar semejante mentira...

–**o–**


	3. La antigua casa de ropa

–**o–**

**Capítulo 3**

**La antigua casa de ropa**

Existe una casa similar en todas las ciudades de todos los países de todo este mundo. Por fuera no es más que un negocio común y corriente; una zapatería, una sastrería, una casa especializada en decoración de interiores... Siempre se trata de un negocio de baja necesidad, algo inútil que nunca llame la atención de los clientes. Y he aquí el misterio que desencadenan estas _Tiendas del Olvido_.

¿Cómo se mantienen? No hay nadie comprando en ellas cuando pasamos caminando y echamos una mirada al interior por pura curiosidad; la mercancía nunca parece moverse de su lugar; hace años que ese local se encuentra en el mismo sitio, con la misma estética y con el mínimo de clientes.

Siempre en el mismo lugar. Olvidable. Ignorable. Nadie hubiese creído que algo interesante podría ocurrir en el interior de estos negocios.

Esa era la opinión de Arnold, Gerald, Helga e Iggy, al menos.

–Este no puede ser el lugar –declaro Arnold.

–Es la dirección que hay en la tarjeta, cabeza de balón.

Arnold asintió, aunque no lo creía. La tarjeta que Helga encontró en la enfermería de la escuela tenía las iniciales _HDM_, y aquel lugar, un negocio de ropa bastante maltrecho, se llamaba _"Trajes Nuevos A Medida"_. No había relación, excepto por la M final.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se sentía un poco tonto. Es decir, si se ignoraban los relatos increíbles de Helga e Iggy, Arnold y Gerald estaban fuera de la escuela tras haberle inventado una excusa al mismísimo director.

¿_Inventado_? Bueno... eso estaba por verse. Arnold esperaba que pudiese encontrar algo que justificase aquel comportamiento tan repentino de su parte. ¿Por qué decidió acompañar a Helga e Iggy? ¿Por qué no se quedó en clase?

Pero aquello no estaba bien. Él sentía que no estaba bien.

Recordó brevemente el interior de la enfermería... la puerta en el suelo.

–¿Qué tanto piensas, cabezón? –le criticó Helga.

–_Ah_... eh... No, nada. Es decir, mira, todo este asunto es bastante extraño.

–Pero real. Yo sé lo que vi.

Arnold buscó apoyo en los compañeros restantes. Gerald estaba tan confundido como él e Iggy sabía que decía la verdad, a pesar de que ni él así lo desease.

Arnold se aclaró la garganta.

–Pienso que...

–¡Los vendedores de bolígrafos! –Helga exclamó.

Los cuatro miraron a un lado. Los dos misteriosos vendedores de bolígrafos se acercaban, caminando. Hablaban entre ellos y aún no habían reparado en los jóvenes.

Helga tomó a Iggy del cuello de la camisa y empujó a Arnold hacia un callejón junto a la casa de ropa. Gerald no necesitaba ser empujado, pues ya había saltado al callejón.

–¡_Shh_! Silencio –susurró Helga–. Ya se acercan.

Gerald arriesgó una mirada a la calle y vio venir a los hombres. Se escondió a tiempo cuando Jay volteó la mirada. Ahora podían escuchar lo que decían.

–... no te lamentes, Galán; hubiera sido increíble atrapar a Phoebe con nuestras propias manos. Debimos ir preparados.

Gerald abrió la boca para decir algo. Helga se apresuró a sellarla con una mano.

–Es muy rápida –declaró Jay–. ¿Por qué dejamos se buscarla?

–Nunca dejamos de buscar –sentenció Kay. Jay asintió.

Ahora fue Helga quien arriesgó una mirada. Los hombres habían entrado a la tienda de ropa. Helga regresó la mirada a sus amigos.

–¿Pueden creer eso? –preguntó.

–No –respondieron los otros tres.

Helga giró la cabeza a la salida del callejón. Entrecerró sus ojos en una actitud decisiva.

–Sigámoslos. Vamos.

–No, espera... –Iggy la detuvo.

–¿Y ahora qué rayos quieres? –contestó Helga, de mala gana.

–Tal vez no deberíamos entrar todos –dijo Iggy–. Es decir, tal vez alguien debería quedarse a... uhm... a vigilar.

–Oh, de modo que "temblar como gelatina" cambió de nombre –Helga no dudó en aplicar sarcasmo. Iggy se ruborizó.

–Tal vez Iggy tiene razón –habló Arnold, mucho antes de que Iggy pensase en responder–. Todo esto es muy raro, pero sería mejor ir con cuidado. La mitad de nosotros debería quedarse aquí y esperar.

Helga levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Arnold de pies a cabeza.

Maldito cabeza de balón, pensaba para sí. No tengo ningún problema en llevarle la contra a más de la mitad de esta ciudad; pero cuando se trata de ti... arrggg...

–¡Bueno, está bien! –Helga chistó–. Yo iré. Phoebe es mi amiga y me preocupa mucho.

–Sí, yo también voy –Gerald dio un paso al frente. Fue consciente de las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo–. ¿Qué, no puedo preocuparme por una amiga?

Helga miró de reojo a Arnold e Iggy. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

–Bien. Gerald, tú vienes conmigo. Ustedes dos, quédense aquí y hagan algo útil. Es decir: ¡_No estorben_!

Helga salió del callejón dando zancadas y maldiciendo en voz baja a diestra y siniestra. Gerald titubeó un segundo y caminó tras ella. La detuvo antes de entrar al local.

–Espera, espera... Helga, necesitamos una coartada.

–¿Eh, qué? Ah, sí... Sí, tienes razón... ¿Se te ocurre algo, Einstein?

–Buenooooooo... Eh... Podemos decir que nuestros padres asistirán a un evento social y, claro, necesitarán Trajes Nuevos a Medida.

Esperó la respuesta de Helga, que se había cruzado de brazos mientras sus ojos entornados le taladraban las retinas.

–¿Sabes? Es tan patético que seguramente funcionará. Vamos.

Aliviado, Gerald suspiró y entró al local después de ella.

Se detuvieron tan pronto cerraron la puerta de entrada. La campanita que colgaba sobre ésta emitió un suave tintineo, y eso había sido el único sonido. El interior del local estaba vacío de vida. Sólo las pilas de trajes en el mostrador, las hileras de trajes en los percheros, y las montañas de trajes en algún rincón era todo lo que habitaba ese submundo. Se apreciaba un intenso olor a naftalina. Gerald nunca había visto tantos trajes.

–¿Dónde están los vendedores de bolígrafos? –preguntó Gerald–. No veo ninguna otra puerta, además de la que usamos para entrar.

Helga asintió en silencio. Y era extraño, porque ella nunca había oído de una tienda que no poseyese puertas detrás del mostrador, de esas que conducían a depósitos y toda la cosa.

Se adentraron un poco más al interior del local, con pasos lentos y cautelosos, como si el vetusto suelo de madera que pisaban se hubiera transformado en un campo minado.

–¿Hola? –preguntó Gerald. Era una pegunta clásica que no podía quedar ausente; igual que la obligatoria respuesta: un silencio prolongado y temible.

Helga percibió un levísimo sonido. Una especie de "_vrr_" mecánico. Sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cabeza, sus ojos giraron hacia una esquina del techo.

Una pequeña cámara de vigilancia estaba siguiendo sus movimientos.

–Busca por ahí, Gerald –indicó Helga–. Nos están vigilando.

–**o–o–o–**

En el callejón, apoyando su espalda contra el muro de ladrillos, Arnold escuchaba atentamente, sus brazos cruzados, la versión de los hechos de Iggy.

–... y entonces, Phoebe comenzó a gritar, ¿eh? –concluyó Arnold.

–Sí, eso mismo. El señor Simmons se acercó a ella, y luego Phoebe se desmayó. Te aseguro que hubo un brillo en sus ojos.

Arnold no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada y se interesó en el suelo del callejón.

Era plenamente consciente de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Cosas como las que narró Iggy sólo habían tenido similitudes con algunos de los mejores episodios de los _Expedientes Z_. Él, al igual que Helga, tenía problemas para asimilar los hechos. Ambos se basaban en conocimientos de la Realidad. La mente Humana se toma su tiempo en acostumbrarse a todo aquello que de un paso más allá de los límites de lo Real. A veces, ese retraso mental no es otra cosa que un sistema de defensa, ya que el humano promedio se aterraría ante lo que hay tras ese límite.

Por supuesto, la mayoría no llega a comprender mucho de lo que ocurre dentro del límite, pero ese no era el caso de Arnold. O de Helga.

Levantó la mirada, ahora observando el cielo celeste. Recordó a Vincent, también conocido como Hombre Paloma. ¿Acaso ese singular personaje no se había despedido de él... _volando_? ¿Eso no iba más allá de los límites de la Realidad?

Arnold se estremeció. Si una persona adulta como Vincent podía volar con palomas, entonces comenzaba a pensar que una niña como Phoebe podía hacer saltar por los aires la puerta de la enfermería escolar.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Iggy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arnold.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Arnold reparó en que Iggy observaba al fondo del callejón. Había algo en su expresión que obligó a Arnold a mirar en esa misma dirección. El fondo del callejón se sumía en una oscuridad inusitada para esas horas del día, pero aquello se debía a la sombra proyectada por los edificios vecinos y a los montones de cajas viejas y otros tipos de chatarra que el Tiempo había acumulado.

–No escucho nada –dijo Arnold.

_Clanc_, el sonido de unas latas vacías cayendo al piso flotaron estrepitosamente hasta ellos.

–Debió ser un gato –comentó Arnold–. Hay gatos en todos los callejones de la ciudad. Estamos muy nerviosos, eso es lo que pasa. Sí... debió ser un lindo gatito.

¡_Clanc_! ¡_Clanc_! _Cric_. ¡_CLANC_!

–N–No me p–parece un l–lindo gatito... –Iggy tartamudeó.

Una pequeña mano, algo sucia y temblorosa, se asomó desde detrás de una pila de cajas y la hizo a un lado. Lo que quedó a descubierto dejó a ambos chicos boquiabiertos.

Phoebe.

Su estado era pésimo. Temblaba. Respiraba con fuerza. Parte de sus mangas y hombros presentaban rasguños; incluso pequeñas heridas. Su cabello era un desastre, como si se hubiese librado una guerra en él. Su rostro sudado era señal de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo. Había manchas de tierra en varias partes de su cuerpo y ropas.

–... a–ayúdenme... –susurró.

La mente Humana se toma su tiempo en acostumbrarse a todo aquello que de un paso más allá de los límites de lo Real. A veces, ese retraso mental no es otra cosa que un sistema de defensa, ya que el humano promedio se aterraría ante lo que hay tras ese límite.

Como Arnold e Iggy.

Phoebe Heyerdahl había surgido más allá de ese límite entre lo Real y lo Irreal. Mucho más allá. En los pocos metros que separaban a los niños en aquel sucio callejón, una brecha no–física de incalculables dimensiones se había posado entre ellos, y eso era lo que le impedía tanto a Arnold como a Iggy reaccionar de alguna forma.

–... ayúden... me... –susurró Phoebe. Arrastró los pies hasta la pared más cercana, donde apoyó su hombro y trató de mantener el equilibrio. Levantó la mirada. Arnold sintió deseos de retroceder. No había ningún brillo azul, pero sí un par de ojos llorosos y suplicantes; ojos que habían visto mucho más de lo que hubieran deseado ver.

–... ayud... ¡_Ay_!

Phoebe cayó de rodillas. Todo a su alrededor giraba sin control. Cuando el cuerpo y la mente están en desacuerdo, lo mejor es dejar que ambas partes discutan sus intereses sin la presencia de la persona propiamente dicha; por lo que Phoebe hizo lo que hacen en tales situaciones todas las personas conscientes de este mundo.

Perdió la conciencia.

_Clic_, la brecha que separaba lo Real de lo Irreal hizo acto de desaparición, trayendo consigo a Arnold y a Iggy. Arnold fue el primero en reaccionar.

–¡_Phoebe_! –gritó–. ¡Phoebe! ¡Qué...! ¡Cómo...!

Corrió hacia ella y le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca arriba. Tomó su mano y verificó el pulso. Suspiró rápidamente, con alivio.

–Creo que se desmayo... ¡Iggy, ve a buscar a los demás!

Iggy asintió. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiese hablar. Dio media vuelta y salió del callejón, apresurándose a entrar a la tienda de ropa.

–¡Gerald, Helga, vengan a...!

Silencio. La habitación vacía le regresó una respuesta invisible.

–Uhm... ¿Gerald? ¿Helga?

–Estamos aquí –dijo la voz de Gerald, curiosamente apagada.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

–Sigue... nuestra voz... imbécil –dijo la voz de Helga, también apagada.

Iggy avanzó en silencio, con cuidado, por el interior del local. Se sentía extrañamente vigilado. De repente vio un movimiento detrás de una hilera de trajes colgados de sus respectivos ganchos. Se acercó allí e hizo a un lado una sección.

Iggy parpadeó detrás de esos anteojos negros.

–¿Qué hacen allí colgados? –preguntó.

Cuando la única función de un pedazo de hierro retorcido es colgar ropa, a veces las personas no imaginan lo bien que pueden hacer ese trabajo. Helga y Gerald no lo imaginaban, y de algún modo inexplicable fueron nuevas víctimas de los ganchos de ropa.

–Estamos admirando el paisaje, burro –criticó Helga.

La forma en la que estaban colgando era casi siniestra. Ambos tenían al menos cuatro partes de sus ropas enganchadas en ganchos. Gerald incluso tenía uno de ellos aferrado a su prominente cabello. Gerald debió adivinar ese pensamiento, porque entrecerró los ojos y anunció:

–Los ganchos de ropa son impredecibles, viejo.

Iggy asintió. La Realidad volvió a golpearle en la cabeza, recordándole de cierta situación vivida hace apenas minutos.

–¡Ah! Helga, Gerald, Phoebe apareció.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Helga–. Pero, ¿dónde?

–¡En el callejón de aquí junto!

–¡¿_Y qué rayos estás esperando_! ¡¡Sácanos de aquí! –ella lanzó su furia.

Iggy suspiró y comenzó a liberarlos.

–**o–o–o–**

Arnold se había sentado junto al muro del callejón. Sostenía entre sus brazos la parte física de Phoebe Heyerdahl. La parte anímica aún no había regresado de su reunión de trabajo. Pero ella respiraba, y su corazón funcionaba correctamente.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto, se preguntaba Arnold. No que fuese especialmente difícil entrar a una tienda de ropa a pocos metros de su ubicación actual para decirle a dos buenos amigos que la persona que estaban buscando ya no estaba en la lista de búsqueda.

Hubo un gentil espasmo en el brazo de Phoebe. Le siguió un suave murmullo. Arnold bajó la vista a su amiga.

–¿Phoebe? –preguntó.

–Mmm.

–Phoebe, ¿me escuchas?

–Mmm.

–¿Es eso un sí?

–Mmm.

Arnold asintió. Le dio el beneficio de la duda.

–Arnold...

La voz era débil. Arnold observó cómo ella abría los ojos, aunque muy vagamente.

–... _ayúdame_...

–Vamos a ayudarte –le aseguró Arnold.

Phoebe tuvo otro leve espasmo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Sus pupilas se habían reducido a pequeños puntos en sus ojos.

–A... a... a–arn–n–nold...

El aludido parpadeó. Había algo en ese tono que no le estaba gustando para nada.

–A–arnold...

–Cálmate, Phoebe. Ahora vendrá Helga y...

–... h–huye...

–¿Cómo?

Un nuevo espasmo tuvo lugar en su cuerpo, un poco más intenso que los anteriores. Phoebe volvía a temblar. Nuevo sudor comenzaba a surgir en su rostro. Su voz era ahora un susurro de terror.

–... h... _huye_...

–¿Qué te pasa?

Phoebe cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretó los dientes.

–Phoe–

Volvió a abrirlos. Se habían vuelto dos potentes focos de luz azul.

–**o–o–o–**

–No te muevas, Helga.

Iggy no había tenido problemas para liberar a Gerald de los nefastos ganchos de ropa, pero Helga era otro cantar. Se movía mucho.

–¡Date prisa, quiero ver a Phoebe!

–Tú y todos. ¡No te muevas! –Iggy dijo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Gerald se mantenía al margen y sólo escuchaba. Su mirada se enfocaba en su propio reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se había negado a que Iggy le quitase el gancho del cabello y dijo que él mismo haría el trabajo. Había cosas que él consideraba muy personales.

Al fin, luego de un complicado movimiento de piezas, tan ágil y rápido que haría parpadear al campeón mundial de Tetris, el gancho fue removido exitosamente. Gerald acomodó esa torre de pelo que tanto orgullo le daba y...

En el reflejo del espejo, la pared a espaldas de Gerald, al otro lado de la habitación, se hizo a un lado.

Gerald observó sobre sus hombros. La pared seguía allí, sólo que dos hombres obstruían la mirada.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kay.

–Ah... –Helga guardó silencio. Iggy continuaba intentando salvarla del último gancho, aunque sus atención estaba centrada en los hombres.

–Vinimos a comprar trajes para nuestros padres –dijo Gerald, recordando el plan original–. Irán a un evento social, ¿sabe?

–Oh –dijo Jay, de pie junto a su compañero–. Sólo que ya íbamos a cerrar la tienda y–

–¿No estaban ustedes en el salón de cuarto grado? –preguntó Kay repentinamente. Y tan repentinamente como formuló la pregunta, un fenómeno inesperado llegó para interrumpir la respuesta.

La tienda tembló. Una explosión sonora que todo el mundo sintió mucho antes de llegar a oírla sacudió cada ladrillo de la pared. Kay y Jay, lo mismo que Gerald e Iggy, fueron tomados por sorpresa y debieron luchar para mantener el equilibrio. Helga fue la más infortunada, quien a merced de un gancho para ropa y las propiedades de la Gravedad, sintió cómo se rasgaba su vestido y cómo las maderas del suelo se acercaban a su rostro con imparable dureza.

Kay llegó a ver, a través de la vitrina de la tienda, los destellos a plena luz del día de una fuente luminosa. Azul. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–¡Phoebe! –dijo. Segundos después, tan pronto como el temblor se detuvo, corrió hacia la puerta y salió al exterior. Jay le siguió al momento en que fue dueño de su propio equilibrio corporal.

–¡Vamos! –dijo Gerald, y corrió tras ellos.

Iggy hubiese deseado quedarse en la tienda y buscar una linda silla para poder sentarse, pero el cuello de su camisa volvió a ser víctima de cinco dedos femeninos que volvían a cerrarse sobre él al instante en que su dueña terminaba de incorporarse, y no dudaron en arrastrarlo junto a ella.

–**o–o–o–**

Afortunadamente para todos, la calle estaba vacía al momento del fenómeno. La gran mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares, posiblemente viendo televisión y siendo felices en su ignorancia de la Realidad.

No así el grupo de niños que acababa de detenerse junto a los dos hombres mayores a la entrada del callejón. La Realidad volvió a darles una bofetada, mucho peor que las que las madrastras otorgan a sus hijastras en las más destacadas telenovelas de cualquier país extranjero.

La pared del callejón que daba a la tienda de ropa estaba totalmente ennegrecida. Lo mismo que parte del suelo terroso, el cual no sólo era más oscuro sino que parecía, además, haber sido soplado por un viento huracanado. Junto a la pared, tumbado en el suelo, había un bulto.

–¡Arnold! –clamó Gerald. Corrió inmediatamente a verificar el estado de su amigo.

Kay y Jay le secundaron. Helga, por su parte, se había quedado helada ante la escena. Tal había sido su espanto, que Iggy pronto recuperó la libertad cuando Helga dejó de hacer fuerza en mantener cerrados sus puños.

Ella observó la pared opuesta. Observó el suelo. Allí comenzaba la marca negra de hollín que se expandía de forma uniforme hasta toparse con la pared de la tienda. Y lo más espantoso de ver un enorme círculo de pared quemado, era descubrir que, en el centro del mismo, había un área sin quemar.

Tenía la forma de Arnold.

Helga recordó la escena que vio en la enfermería. El nombre "Phoebe" surgió de la nada, y cada vez se sentía con menos deseos de encontrarla.

–Está consciente –dijo Kay–. Tiene quemaduras leves. No debió usar todo su poder.

–Pero, ¿y las paredes? –cuestionó Jay.

–No queman de la forma que crees. No le hace mucho efecto a los tejidos vivos. Sólo los incapacita. Observa sus ropas; están quemadas, pero él no.

–¿_Quiénes... rayos... son... ustedes_? –preguntó Helga. Era obvio que intentaba contener furia, llanto y sarcasmo, todo en una frase.

Kay y Jay observaron a los niños como si recién reparasen en ellos.

–P–Phoebe...

La atención de todos los presentes volvió a Arnold. Había reaccionado.

–Phoebe –repitió Kay–. ¿Has visto a Phoebe? ¿Estuvo ella aquí?

Arnold asintió, justo antes de desconectarse del mundo. La naturaleza humana es muy sabia para esas cosas, más allá de que la gente no le entienda.

–Hay que dejarlo descansar –dijo Kay. Levantó a Arnold en brazos y se lo entregó a su compañero–. Cuídalo. Lo llevaremos abajo.

Jay asintió. Kay se volvió a los demás niños y les indicó acercarse.

–De acuerdo, no más disfraces. ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que pasa? Lo sabrán. Acérquense...

Un poco desconfiados, Gerald, Helga e Iggy se acercaron a Kay. Él se arrodilló un poco y se colocó sus lentes negros.

–Ahora, quiero que vean esto y...

–¡No! –gritó Helga, llevándose las manos a los ojos al momento de ver el neuralizador–. ¡Gerald, Iggy, cúbranse la cara! ¡Ese debe ser el bolígrafo lava–cerebros del que Iggy nos habló!

No existen muchas cosas en este vasto Universo lo suficientemente extrañas para sorprender a un hombre como Kay, pero el saber que un grupo de niños de cuarto grado había descubierto el funcionamiento de una de las herramientas más indispensables de los Hombres de Negro podía ser una excelente excepción.

Lo fue. Kay levantó una ceja y observó a Iggy.

–Uhm... Gafas oscuras –dijo–. Creo que subestimamos a estos jóvenes.

Se puso de pie y guardó el neuralizador y las gafas oscuras en el bolsillo interno del traje. Dio una mirada sobre su hombro y alcanzó a ver cómo Jay escondía su mueca de diversión ante los eventos.

–Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Kay a los niños.

Helga espió entre los dedos. Al no ver peligro se descubrió el rostro.

–¡Queremos la verdad! –pidió.

–¿La verdad? Ustedes no pueden controlar la verdad.

–No, pero queremos saberla, no controlarla –replicó ella.

–Dales una oportunidad, Kay –sonrió Jay–. Casi nadie se resiste al neuralizador.

Kay gruñó, pero se contuvo de opinar. Tuvo que admitir que, en lo que iba del día, debió cometer más de un error para que esos niños llegasen hasta ellos.

Errores mínimos, claro. Y sin embargo...

–Acompáñenme –dijo al fin, y encaminó hacia la tienda.

–¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó Helga, volviendo a sujetar a Iggy del cuello del traje, algo a lo que por aquel entonces él ya se había habituado.

–A saber la verdad –fue todo lo que respondió Kay.

Jay pasó junto a los niños con Arnold en brazos. Bien, era suficiente para Helga. A donde quiera que Arnold vaya, ella iría también.

Iggy no tenía más opción que seguir a Helga a donde quiera que ella desease ir.

Y Gerald, bien... no quería quedarse sólo, así que también los siguió.

Todos entraron a la tienda. Kay se acercó a la pared e hizo un movimiento sobre ésta. La puerta que Gerald había jurado ver en el reflejo del espejo volvió a aparecer, revelando una habitación muy pequeña y cuadrada al otro lado.

–Pasen –dijo Kay.

Los niños obedecieron. La puerta se cerró. La pequeña habitación resultó ser un elevador, y comenzó su lento descenso hacia quién sabe dónde.

En medio del inquietante silencio, Helga decidió romper el hielo.

–Tengo un teléfono celular –dijo–. Me bastará con pulsar un botón para que toda la policía de Hillwood llegue a su pequeña tienda. Tal vez incluso un equipo SWAT.

Jay sonrió. Luego Iggy juraría que alcanzó a escuchar una suave risita viniendo de él.

–Hace unas cuántas décadas –comenzó Kay, su mirada fija en la puerta frente a él– llegó a nuestro planeta una nave con visitantes de otro mundo. A partir de entonces se formó un grupo dedicado exclusivamente a la protección y encubrimiento de esos seres para el beneficio y la paz tanto de la raza humana como de cualquier raza visitante. A través de los años hemos adquirido tecnología y conocimiento como jamás tendrás. Poseemos contactos en todas las agencias de gobierno de este planeta. Nosotros estamos, incluso, por encima de todas las agencias de gobierno del planeta.

Si algo podía aumentar el efecto de sorpresa ante las palabras de Kay, fue el hecho de que el elevador llegase a destino y las puertas se abriesen. Frente a tres pares de asombrados ojos, al otro lado de la puerta del elevador se hallaba una recepción que conectaba, mediante decenas de pasillos, a cientos de habitaciones; muchas de ellas con amplias vitrinas que mostraban escenas extrañísimas, entre las que se destacaban criaturas de muchos brazos escribiendo en varias computadoras a la vez, seres con múltiples ojos observando, catalogando y archivando documentos, y hasta incluso un monstruo con manos de trapeador que estaba limpiando algunas de esas vitrinas.

–Nosotros –continuó Kay– somos los _Hombres de Negro_: agentes dedicados a la protección de la Tierra de la escoria del Universo. Y el caso es que, su querida amiga Phoebe, es uno de esos alienígenas que debemos proteger. Protegerla a ella de sus poderes, y a nosotros de ella.

Jay sonrió. Esos discursos eran una de las cinco razones principales por las que adoraba ese trabajo.

Kay bajó la mirada y observó la cabeza de Helga. Helga, muy despacio, levantó la mirada hacia los ojos serios y honestos de Kay.

–¿Aún deseas presionar ese botón, pequeña? –preguntó él.

Helga movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, muy, muy despacio. Si lo hubiera hecho con un poco de fuerza, seguramente hubiese perdido el equilibrio.

–**o–**


	4. La Verdad

–**o–**

**Nota del Autor:**  
En este capítulo aparecerán referencias a la impresionante historieta de Germán Oesterheld, titulada _"El Eternauta"_. Gracias a esta obra maestra, muchos Argentinos comenzamos a imaginar de verdad.

–**o–**

**Capítulo 4  
Nuevos Agentes**

Arnold era feliz.

Flotaba. Su mente vagaba en un suave océano de quietud. No existía Arriba o Abajo, ni siquiera Izquierdas o Derechas. No había Dimensiones excepto la propia. Todo a su alrededor era absolutamente negro, pero un negro tan profundo e intenso que, de alguna manera inexplicable, llevaba paz y tranquilidad a su ser.

Simplemente se limitaba a flotar. No sabía en qué dirección, puesto que no había nada que sirviese como punto de referencia. Tal vez ahora él estuviese viajando a miles de kilómetros por hora, a mundos fantásticos jamás imaginados, pero si acaso eso fuera lo que estuviese ocurriendo, él no se preocupaba por ello.

De repente, un punto de referencia surgió en el invisible horizonte: un par de estrellas azules. Arnold reparó en ellas y notó que se hacían cada vez más grandes. Se acercaban.

Creyó oír algo: un rugido constante, como la turbina de un poderoso avión de combate. Pero era un sonido lejano; tan lejano como aquellos puntos de luz que se acercaban cada vez más.

Arnold comenzó a preocuparse. Aquello le recordaba algo. ¿Qué sería? Descubrió que no podía pensar con toda claridad. Hasta aquel momento ni siquiera lo había intentado. Todo estaba tan bien...

Observó los puntos azules. Algo en aquel imparable movimiento hizo que se estremeciera hasta el último milímetro de piel de su cuerpo. Aquellas luces se acercaban a velocidades imposibles. El rugido aumentaba y se volvía ensordecedor. Y cuando su desesperación llegaba a un pico, Arnold detectó, aterrado, que aquellas dos luces se encontraban detrás de un conocido par de gafas.

Las luces. El ruido. El dolor.

—_¡PHOEBE!_ —gritó Arnold, despertando en una habitación desconocida. En los pocos segundos que duró su estado consciente observó que Helga, Gerald e Iggy estaban a su alrededor, junto con un par de hombres adultos que, por algún motivo que Arnold no alcanzó a procesar, juraba haber visto antes.

Arnold perdió la consciencia y volvió a caer sobre la cama del ala de enfermería de los Hombres de Negro.

—¿Cuántas veces _más_ va a hacer eso? —preguntó Helga, muy despacio— Yo ya conté tres.

El agente Kay ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Las veces que haga falta hasta que se recobre —explicó—. Aunque no debería faltar mucho. Sus signos vitales están en orden.

Nadie respondió a las palabras de Kay. Helga, Gerald e Iggy habían decidido hablar lo menos posible hasta saber bien en qué terreno estaban pisando. Desde el momento en que las puertas de aquel elevador se abrieron, los niños se habían sentido como perfectos extraños en un submundo aún más extraño.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Arnold fue hallado en el callejón, y sólo después de otra hora más, y dos nuevos sobresaltos del muchacho, Arnold decidió abrir los ojos y pensar mucho antes de gritar.

Miró a su izquierda. Miró a su derecha. Cerró los ojos y procuró pensar que todo era parte de un sueño desquiciado.

Miró a su izquierda. Miró a su derecha. Cerró los ojos y se sintió tremendamente desilusionado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —murmuró.

—Pues, nosotros queremos saber lo mismo, viejo —repuso Gerald.

—_¿Queremos?_ —cuestionó Iggy.

—Claro que queremos, imbécil —atacó Helga.

Iggy miró a otro lado, pensando en todas las cosas normales y aburridas que estaría haciendo en aquel momento si no hubiera decidido ayudar a Helga Pataki. Se sintió muy desdichado de sí mismo.

—Bien, Arnold —dijo Kay, tomando asiento junto a la cama—, ya le hemos explicado a tus amigos una pequeña parte del caso, pero no nos importará repetirlo para ti.

"Piensa por un momento en todas las películas de extraterrestres que has visto. Piensa en todos los episodios de los _Expedientes Z_. Dime¿alguna vez te has preguntado, _Qué Pasaría Si Fuese Verdad_?

Arnold miró a Kay a los ojos. Parpadeó.

—Tal vez —admitió—. Seguramente. Pero¿qué tiene que—?

—_Es_ verdad —interrumpió Kay.

Arnold mantuvo la mirada en Kay, pero su mente comenzó a divagar. Regresó a la Lógica justo a tiempo para escuchar al hombre junto a él.

—Deja que te explique la situación —dijo Kay, lanzando un gran suspiro, preámbulo de un largo monólogo.

–**o–o–o–**

Phoebe abrió los ojos. Ya no brillaban.

No se molestó en preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Lo sabía, pues aún en su estado de descontrol podía ver y oír todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Intentó moverse, pero sus brazos y piernas le dolían. Apenas si consiguió sacar lágrimas de sus ojos. Intentaba no pensar en Arnold; en lo que le había hecho un par de horas atrás. ¿Por qué hacía esas cosas¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Phoebe no estaba totalmente segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero había momentos en los que incluso el horror de la verdad sería mejor que un descontrol llevado por la ignorancia.

Tenía una sensación extraña. Sentía que debía visitar lugares. Sentía que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer. Y, sobre todo, sentía que debía buscar algo.

El cansancio podía con ella. Sentía sus párpados como si fueran de plomo, pero se resistía a dormir. Había descubierto que aquel monstruo en su interior, aquella cosa que le obligaba a actuar de un modo sobrenatural, se alimentaba de su energía, y por esa razón ella volvía a ser la misma de siempre cuando se sentía débil.

Pero dormir... descansar... eso sólo haría volver a la bestia. Phoebe no quería dormir. No quería que aquella cosa despertase en su interior.

La visión de Phoebe se volvió borrosa.

Intentó mantenerse erguida, su espalda apoyada contra un respiradero del edificio.

Se estaba muy cómodo allí, a la sombra provista por el respiradero.

Phoebe decidió dejar descansar sus ojos... pero el descanso se prolongó más allá de ellos.

–**o–o–o–**

Los niños oyeron en silencio las explicaciones de Kay y Jay. Había quijadas caídas en todos ellos cuando las explicaciones culminaron, y sólo después de un extenso silencio Helga optó por hablar.

—_¿Extraterrestres?_ —preguntó.

—Sí, exactamente —asintió Jay.

Helga tuvo una horrible sensación. Pensó en su padre y en todo lo que diría si acaso algún día se enterase de todo aquello.

La visión de Helga se volvió aún más horrible al pensar en Phoebe. Helga había sido la primera en asociar los últimos conocimientos adquiridos al extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

—Oigan, oigan, tiempo muerto, esperen —Helga tartamudeó—. Ustedes... ustedes buscaban a Phoebe.

—Sí —afirmó Kay.

—Pero... pero... ustedes buscan un extraterrestre —Helga lanzó una risita nerviosa—. Es decir, ustedes buscan una criatura del espacio, y Phoebe... bueno... Phoebe es muy Terrestre¿saben?

Pero a medida que Helga intentaba convencerse de que aquello que había deducido era falso, otra parte de su mente, y de la mente de sus compañeros, estaba descifrando la verdad.

Ningún Terrestre posee ojos azules como focos de luz.

_No_, pensó Helga, no es verdad. _No puede_ ser verdad. Phoebe _no es_ un extraterrestre. Jajaja, qué gracioso, Phoebe un extraterrestre. Imposible. La conozco desde que íbamos al jardín de niños, y ella me mostró fotografías de cuando recién había nacido. Phoebe no es extraterrestre.

—Su amiga Phoebe es extraterrestre —dijo Kay, y había tanta fuerza de veracidad en aquella declaración que borró inmediatamente todo pensamiento cuerdo en la mente de Helga.

—Eso no es verdad —Helga decidió darle batalla—. Conozco a Phoebe desde siempre. Ella es tan Terrestre como yo. Ustedes están locos.

—Ah, no negamos que Phoebe haya nacido en la Tierra —alegó Kay—, pero no por haber nacido en México una familia de Italianos dejará de respetar sus costumbres foráneas.

—Q–Quiere d–decir...

—Quiere decir —interrumpió Kay— que Phoebe Heyerdahl nació en la Tierra, pero de parte de padre alienígena. Phoebe es mitad Terrestre, mitad Extraterrestre.

—No es cierto —insistió Helga.

Kay suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacia Helga.

—Piensa en esto —susurró—¿una niña de nueve años puede hacerte levitar para arrojarte a un casillero?

Helga intentó taladrar los ojos de Kay con toda su lógica, pero hacía rato que la lógica de Helga había enseñado la bandera blanca.

—Santo... Cielo... —murmuró, atónita.

Sus amigos expresaron su sorpresa en una oleada de silencio tan profundo que podría haberse oído el rozar de pluma en un colchón. Fue hasta que la mente de Gerald le jugó una mala pasada a su propietario y dejó abiertas las puertas de su Subconsciente junto con un canal disponible en sus cuerdas vocales.

Dicho de otra forma, Gerald habló sin pensar.

—_¡En nombre de Pop Daddy, me enamoré de una chica alienígena!_

Es curioso cómo la mente reacciona ante estas leves fallas humanas después, y solamente después, de que la persona en cuestión termina de llevar su pie a su boca. La mente de Gerald le dio una patada a su Subconsciente y le permitió a la Razón entrar a la sala de máquinas sólo para encontrarse con ambas manos aferrándose al cráneo y una mirada perdida en ambos ojos.

La Razón encendió las luces rojas de Alerta: Gerald se sonrojó.

—Uhm... ah... eh... ¿Eso lo dije, o lo pensé? —preguntó a sus compañeros, quienes le observaban con incredulidad. Helga, quien no esperaba más sorpresas por aquel día, decidió que aún no debía cerrar el libro de nominaciones.

—Arnold —interrumpió Kay, para beneficio de todos—, sería mejor que me expliques lo que ocurrió en el callejón. Nos ahorraremos muchas molestias.

Arnold observó a Kay, a Jay, luego a sus amigos. Notó que Gerald aún tenía las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza; seguramente la Razón no había destrabado esos comandos, todavía. Volvió a mirar a Kay.

Qué rayos, pensó Arnold: las cosas ya no pueden estar más retorcidas.

Comenzó a hablar.

–**o–o–o–**

Phoebe abrió los ojos. Su campo de visión se había vuelto azulado, y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: había vuelto a dormirse.

Ni siquiera se molestó en darle batalla a la bestia que había despertado dentro de sí. Ya sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y, especialmente, de energía. Mientras sus ojos destellasen de aquella manera, la voluntad de Phoebe era tan útil como un cenicero en una motocicleta. Así pues, dejó que aquella fuerza interior controlase su cuerpo y dispusiese de ella como quisiera. Sólo esperaba que nadie saliese herido en aquella ocasión.

Phoebe se puso de pie, o al menos eso fue lo que ordenó aquella cosa dentro de su cuerpo.

Observó en todas direcciones. Otra vez sintió la necesidad de visitar lugares y buscar algo. Podía presentir una forma vaga dentro de su mente, pero no conseguía enfocar la imagen. Sea lo que fuera aquello, Phoebe comprendía que la bestia en su interior podía verlo nítidamente.

Resignada, Phoebe decidió simplemente dejarse llevar.

Caminó hasta el borde de la azotea y miró hacia abajo. Decenas de pisos de altura mostraban una visión de vértigo que, por alguna razón, no produjo efecto alguno en Phoebe. Luego observó al frente y divisó la azotea del edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Ninguna persona normal se atrevería jamás a saltar los más de veinte metros que separaban ambas azoteas. Afortunadamente, Phoebe ya no era una persona normal.

–**o–o–o–**

Arnold culminó el relato de lo ocurrido en el callejón. Narró cómo Iggy y él se toparon con Phoebe, cómo ella imploró ayuda a Arnold, cómo le pidió que huyese, y cómo despertó con ojos azules y una serie de reacciones muy violentas.

—Está obedeciendo a los instintos de su raza —comentó Kay tras una breve pausa.

—Pero¿qué raza? —criticó Helga— ¿Sería posible que dejaran temporalmente todos estos secretos y confiaran un poco en los mejores amigos de la persona que buscan?

—Son chicos muy persistentes, Kay —comentó Jay, sonriendo—. Creo que se merecen un premio.

—Sabes bien que las reglas son–

—¿Las reglas? Compañero, estos cuatro jóvenes descifraron el secreto del Neuralizador. Dime cuántas personas mayores han hecho eso hasta la fecha.

Kay mostró un gesto levemente grave de aquellos que no desean admitir una derrota.

—Bien, de acuerdo —suspiró—: Phoebe no lo sabe, pero su padre proviene de la antigua raza de los Minderianos. Una vez cada nueve años, los miembros de esta raza pasan por un período de descontrol mental durante el cuál su capacidad de razonamiento se ve aumentada. Los Minderianos son conocidos por ser una raza extremadamente inteligente y pacífica.

—Igual que Phoebe —murmuró Gerald.

—Phoebe no siempre ha sido pacífica —Arnold acotó—. ¿Recuerdan cuando era guardiana de pasillos?

Hubo un estremecimiento colectivo.

—Oh, ah, sí... Ciertamente, aquella vez vimos a una Phoebe bastante agresiva —admitió Helga.

—No me sorprende —continuó Kay—. Como ven, ella no es enteramente Humana, pero tampoco enteramente Minderiana. Así, ambas razas luchan en su interior buscando un balance, algo así como un acuerdo entre ambas partes. En los últimos nueve años ustedes han interactuado con una niña Humana con más inteligencia que los demás.

Helga se permitió un leve desliz de memoria: acababa de recordar que la pequeña Phoebe construía unas maravillosas estructuras con bloques de madera a la edad de cuatro.

—Pero ahora —continuó Kay—, Phoebe ha entrado a su primer período de descontrol, y nunca nadie le advirtió al respecto. Mientras está descontrolada, su mitad alienígena literalmente toma posesión de su cuerpo y la obliga a actuar fuera de sí.

—¿Y no hay forma de detenerlo? —preguntó Gerald, repentinamente olvidando fingir que Phoebe era nada más que una amiga.

—En general, los Minderianos puros no tienen mayores problemas para disipar su poder. Comprendan que todo lo que Phoebe haga en sus etapas de descontrol es producto de querer liberarse de toda su pena y frustración; y puedo adivinar que Phoebe ha sufrido mucha pena y frustración en los últimos nueve años.

Helga se permitió otro desliz de memoria: ahora se sentía un poco responsable de aquella actitud de Phoebe. Casi nueve años con Phoebe siendo algo así como una esclava a sus órdenes.

De repente, Helga se sintió muy vulnerable.

—Lo que hay que hacer —prosiguió Kay— es capturar a Phoebe y traerla a esta base. Aquí controlaremos su poder y le brindaremos las vitaminas necesarias para sobrevivir a su ataque...

—¡Alto, alto! —gritó Gerald— ¿Ha dicho _"sobrevivir"_?

Kay observó a Gerald con seriedad.

—He dicho _"sobrevivir"_, sí —confirmó.

—¿Phoebe... va a...?

—_No_ —interrumpió Kay—. No, si la atrapamos pronto. Verán, su mitad Minderiana toma energía de su cuerpo durante el descontrol. Los Minderianos, por propiedades de su raza, poseen mucha más energía que los humanos.

—Y Phoebe es mitad y mitad... —murmuró Helga.

—Exacto. No contará con suficiente energía. Es necesario que la atrapemos cuanto antes. Cada segundo que pasa, su poder psíquico se hace más fuerte y...

—¡Un momento! —fue Iggy quien interrumpió ahora, tras un largo silencio de su parte— Usted no ha dicho _"poder psíquico"_¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Kay—. Los Minderianos no son físicamente poderosos, pero sus mentes tienen más fuerza de la que imaginas. Phoebe posee poderes mentales, y es por eso que ocurren cosas extrañas a su alrededor. El uso de esos poderes genera un enorme gasto de energía, y es por eso que debemos dar con ella: cuanto más tiempo pase, más energía gastará.

La habitación se hundió en un horrible silencio. Los cuatro jóvenes pensaban en todo lo que acababan de oír. Deseaban que realmente fuese un mal sueño, pero, de algún modo, todo parecía encajar. Toda aquella fantasía tenía forma y masa, y podía aplicarse a la Realidad de todos los días.

Nueve años con Phoebe... y ellos nunca lo habían imaginado.

—Ahora saben la verdad —dijo Kay—. Ustedes quédense aquí; estarán a salvo.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Gerald al ver a Kay y a Jay caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—A buscar a tu chica, galán —respondió Kay sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—¿Qué¡Esperen, yo también voy!

Gerald corrió hacia la puerta y se interpuso en el camino de los agentes.

—¡No voy a quedarme aquí mientras Phoebe está en peligro allá afuera! —declaró Gerald. Cuando uno descubre todo lo que él ha descubierto en los últimos minutos, confesar sentimientos resulta bastante más sencillo.

—Pero... —comenzó Kay, y fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Arnold.

—Un momento, si Gerald va a buscar a Phoebe, yo le ayudaré. Es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Y no se atreverán a dejarme de lado! —anunció Helga—. Da la casualidad de que Phoebe es mi mejor amiga, y si creen que voy a perderme la diversión, están muy equivocados.

Iggy observó al grupo a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. Cuando uno mete ambas piernas en arena movediza, el único camino posible es hacia abajo.

—Ya, pues... —dijo—, yo también estoy en esto.

Kay les dirigió una mirada se recelo.

—¿Realmente creen que pueden manejar una situación así? —preguntó.

—Nosotros conocemos a Phoebe mejor que ustedes —dijo Helga.

—Y tal vez se muestre más tranquila si estamos presentes —agregó Arnold, mentalmente olvidando que Phoebe casi hace _Cabeza de Balón a la Barbacoa_ con él.

—Son niños muy decididos, Kay, eso te lo aseguro —dijo Jay, disfrutando especialmente de la situación.

Kay se mantuvo en silencio durante largos segundos, analizando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En todos sus años conociendo habitantes de todos los rincones de la Galaxia, nunca hubiera imaginado que cuatro niños terrestres pudiesen llegar tan lejos en su curiosidad.

Había pocas cosas en el Universo que podían sorprender al agente Kay.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Pueden ayudarnos —dijo Kay—. Jay, tienes cinco horas para enseñarles todo lo que puedas.

—¡Cómo¡¿Yo! —se sorprendió Jay— ¿No tenemos un área de entrenamiento para eso?

—Muy lento, Galán; y no es apto para niños. Tú les enseñarás mejor. Confío en ti.

Jay tuvo un instante de dubitación, y luego su ego subió a la cima.

—Me voy —anunció Kay—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Tú enséñales lo básico. Yo buscaré a Phoebe. Oh, y... Galán...

—¿Sí?

—No les des armamento pesado.

—¿Yo? Ni siquiera lo pensaría.

–**o–o–o–**

Por fortuna, nadie reparó en la niña de nueve años que se trasladaba a lo largo de la ciudad, saltando de edificio en edificio con la versatilidad de una enorme pulga. La gente de estos tiempos prefiere ver al suelo, a los monitores de las computadoras o a las pantallas de los teléfonos celulares.

La gente ya no mira al cielo.

De no haber sido así, alguien tal vez hubiera dicho algo como _"¡Rayos¿Has visto eso? Me pareció ver una persona saltando desde ese edificio de quince pisos hasta aquel otro de diecisiete"_.

Comentarios semejantes, sin embargo, terminarían en insultos de incredulidad y, en algunos casos extremos, en visitas al psicólogo más cercano.

Lo cierto es que sí había una persona saltando de edificio en edificio. Phoebe había ganado mucho terreno en la última media hora, pero era tiempo perdido. Ella sabía que aquello dentro de su ser estaba buscando algo, pero no podía definir qué cosa sería. En más de una ocasión observó que regresaba sobre sus pasos y volvía a aterrizar en azoteas que ya había visitado antes. Se sentía demasiado confundida como para pensar en profundidad.

Demasiado cansada para pensar.

Repentinamente, tanto la Phoebe de siempre como aquella criatura en su interior tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: _Tengo Hambre_.

Eso es lo realmente bueno de las decisiones unánimes: no importa si son decisiones correctas o no, lo que importa es que todos están de acuerdo en avanzar en una misma dirección.

Phoebe dejó que su cuerpo saltase al edificio más próximo. Sus pies hicieron contacto con la alta pared de la edificación, pero apenas se había apoyado en ésta que sus piernas volvieron a realizar un esfuerzo considerable, propulsando a la niña hacia la pared del edificio que acababa de abandonar. Así, saltando de una pared a la otra, Phoebe descendió hasta el nivel de la calle, donde se ocultó a la vista de los distraídos transeúntes al escabullirse por un callejón y perderse en sus sombras.

Avanzando en la oscuridad, Phoebe se detuvo un momento y tomó asiento en el polvoriento suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una deteriorada pared de ladrillos.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el brillo azul se había ido.

Phoebe gruñó una queja. Sus súbitos cambios de actitud se estaban volviendo muy molestos. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire e intentó ponerse de pie, teniendo éxito al fin. Con una mano en la pared para servirle tanto de guía como de soporte, la niña avanzó hasta la entrada opuesta del callejón en el que se encontraba. Allí le esperaba una concurrida calle del Centro y una fiesta de aromas que se aprontó a deslizarse por sus fosas nasales. El olor a comida pronto encendió reservas de energía ocultas en su ser, y sintió que era hora de una merienda.

Lo más cercano a su posición era un puesto de perros calientes, algo así como un oasis en medio del caluroso desierto urbano. Pero la alegría de Phoebe duró muy poco, pues recordó que no traía dinero consigo. La idea de rogarle al vendedor por algo de comida le resultó mala; ya tenía la sospecha de que su orgullo estaba hecho trizas y no quería seguir machacándolo. Abatida y agotada, Phoebe dejó deslizar su espalda por la pared del edificio hasta que terminó sentada en las baldosas de la calle.

Phoebe estaba asustada, tenía hambre y sencillamente no sabía qué hacer, así que cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en voz baja.

—Toma, pequeña...

Phoebe levantó la cabeza, asustada, y descubrió que un hombre que pasaba por allí tenía su mano extendida hacia ella y le ofrecía un billete de un dólar. Phoebe parpadeó, sorbió por la nariz y tartamudeó.

—S–Señor, yo...

—Tómalo, por favor —dijo el hombre—. Cómprate algo para comer.

Phoebe titubeó, pero aceptó la limosna. Cuando el hombre se alejó, Phoebe reparó en la suciedad de sus manos. Acababa de darse cuenta que en las últimas horas había estado pasando por callejones sucios, saltando de aquí para allá, arrastrándose por paredes y quién sabía qué otras cosas más. Observó sus ropas y advirtió que estaban sucias y levemente rasgadas; incluso sus piernas tenían un par de cortes leves, producto de una serie de saltos no totalmente exitosos casi al comienzo de su odisea.

Volvió a mirar el billete en sus manos. Comprendió que debía verse como una vagabunda.

Suspiró. En fin... ahora tenía un dólar, y eso le daba derecho a un perro caliente. Había veces que era mejor tragarse el orgullo.

Le costó un poco ponerse de pie, pero consiguió caminar hasta el carrito de perros calientes. El vendedor le había estado observando desde hacía rato con creciente curiosidad.

—Un perro caliente, por favor —musitó Phoebe, extendiendo el billete de un dólar.

Hubo algo en esa voz que hizo saltar lágrimas de compasión en el vendedor.

—Guarda tu dinero, pequeña —dijo—. Por esta vez, la casa invita. Y agregaré una gaseosa.

Phoebe estaba a punto de sonreír, pero algo parecido a una cuchillada en su estómago le hizo retorcerse repentinamente. Una mano se precipitó a su barriga mientras la otra se aferró a un borde del carrito de perros calientes. Phoebe cerró fuertemente los ojos a causa de la punzada de dolor.

—¡Niña, niña¿Estás bien? —preguntó el vendedor.

Phoebe abrió los ojos. Todo se veía azul.

–**o–o–o–**

Aquella habitación solía ser una pequeña sala de reuniones menores, pero Jay se las arregló para convertirla en un aula de clases. Arnold, Gerald, Helga e Iggy tomaban asiento en los escritorios de la primer (y única) fila. Al frente, Jay movía una curiosa tiza metálica sobre la negra superficie de un aún más curioso pizarrón, y a su paso la tiza metálica dejaba hermosos trazos luminosos que podrían haber sido perfectamente vistos desde la última hipotética fila de aquella habitación.

—Muy bien, muchachos... Seré su profesor, el señor Jay, pero pueden decirme "Jay".

—Oh, vaya... —murmuró Helga.

—Veamos, tengo cinco horas para enseñarles todo lo que pueda respecto a nuestra organización. Emplearemos la primer hora con una breve reseña de los orígenes de los Hombres de Negro, para así–

—¿Cómo va a ayudarnos _esto_ a encontrar a Phoebe? —preguntó Gerald, quien no deseaba aprender Historia en momentos así.

—Si van a ayudarnos —respondió Jay— entonces será mucho más fácil si no estorban con preguntas tontas. Es mejor que sepan de antemano algunas realidades respecto a lo que ustedes suponen "Las Cosas de Todos los Días".

—Yo sólo preguntaba... —Gerald se acurrucó en su asiento, un poco avergonzado.

—¡Bien! —Jay volvió al tema—. La historia de los Hombres de Negro comienza hace unas pocas décadas atrás, cuando...

–**o–o–o–**

La central de comunicaciones de aquella base de los Hombres de Negro no era ni una décima de impresionante que la base central, en Nueva York. Kay y Jay habían viajado a Hillwood especialmente para tratar el caso de Phoebe, y había algunas diferencias notables.

Para empezar, los Gemelos no estaban allí, y eso quería decir que los Hombres de Negro de Hillwood no estaban sometidos al calendario Centuriano. Aquello no fue sino una enorme alegría para Jay.

Tampoco estaba Frank, aunque Hillwood tenía su propia colección de informantes y chismosos. Jay le había prometido a Frank que le llevaría un poco de la famosa carne de Green, a lo que Frank había respondido algo como "¿Crees que soy un perro, o algo así?"; aunque terminó aceptando.

Los Gusanos, eso sí. Allí estaba la verdadera diferencia. En la base de Hillwood el café estaba totalmente disponible para el personal. No había Gusanos monopolizadores de cafeína. Kay no lo admitía, pero llegaba a extrañar a esas alimañas; aunque la idea de poder beber una buena taza de café sin oír el canturreo del cuarteto cafetero era sumamente tentadora. Los Gusanos habían incluso estado presentes para despedir a Kay y Jay justo antes de que partiesen hacia Hillwood. Jay aún recordaba el sabio consejo que le dieron: _"No bebas descafeinado, amigo..."_

Pero si acaso Kay esperaba evitar los quejidos directos del jefe, Zed (palabra inglesa que significa "Zeta"), estaba muy equivocado.

—¡Kay! _¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Jay está entrenando a cuatro niños para ser agentes?_

Zed había arribado a Hillwood hacía apenas menos de media hora. El caso de Phoebe era mucho más importante de lo que se había pensado en un principio, pero estos detalles aún no serían revelados.

—Ten calma, Zed —Kay intentó tranquilizarlo—. No son niños normales. Son amigos de Phoebe.

—¡Eso no tiene importancia!

—Sospecho que tiene más importancia de la que crees —comentó Kay—. ¿Sabes? Esos niños son más listos de lo que aparentan, especialmente la chica. Creo que pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Phoebe.

—Tendrás que dar mejores razones que esas —criticó Zed—. ¡Cuatro niños! No puedo creerlo...

—Si no puedes creer que unos cuantos niños sean peligrosos, deberías ver lo que hizo una niña de nueve años de edad —anunció una tercera persona; una mujer.

Kay y Zed voltearon sus miradas hacia la figura de Elle (palabra inglesa que significa "Ele"). Ella había viajado junto con Zed, asignada para monitorear la salud de Phoebe una vez capturada. Por el momento sólo se preocupaba de recibir mensajes junto con Aglax y Xalga, quienes si bien no eran tan eficientes como los Gemelos, eran excelentes para manejar el complejo teclado de la computadora principal.

Aglax y Xalga eran hermanos por diferencia de minutos. Gemelos, de acuerdo, aunque no eran Centurianos. Provenían de un antiguo planeta que alguna vez fuera invadido y sometido por un ente que su raza había denominado _"Ellos"_. Los "Ellos" habían esclavizado a los "Manos", como así habían sido denominados cuando un grupo de sobrevivientes Argentinos tuvo su primer contacto con ellos durante una invasión en 1963. La denominación provenía de las manos de aquellos invasores a la fuerza: imaginen una persona normal, adulta, con las facciones del rostro levemente puntiagudas y con un par de manos con centenares de dedos, comenzando por un pulgar común y corriente y luego extendiéndose más allá del meñique, a lo largo del brazo, uno detrás del otro.

Los "Manos" estaban obligados a obedecer ciegamente a los "Ellos", ya que los "Ellos" les habían implantado una glándula de terror. La misma se activaba cuando un "Mano" sentía una acometida de miedo, y causaba la expulsión de un terrible veneno que pronto recorría al "Mano", destruyéndolo por dentro.

Gracias a la ayuda de otras razas, los Hombres de Negro, por aquel entonces un muy reducido e inexperto grupo de no más de veinte personas, consiguió dar lucha a los "Ellos" y a sus criaturas esclavas, y así liberaron a los "Manos" de la prisión de sus propios cuerpos. Agradecidos, la raza de los "Manos", que por naturaleza propia es pacífica y amigable, se comprometió a ayudar a los Hombres de Negro en cuanto fuese posible.

Aquella invasión en 1963 fue una de las más terribles de la historia. Tras mucho luchar con los "Ellos", ahora los Hombres de Negro debían convencer a todo un planeta que todas las desgracias ocurridas en las últimas semanas se habían debido a series de terremotos y una eventual lluvia radioactiva.

Las hábiles manos de Xalga y Aglax recorrían el complejo teclado, presionando botones con cientos y cientos de incansables dedos. El mayor de los hermanos, Xalga, volteó su mirada mansa y su sonrisa de aparente ancianidad hacia Kay, Zed y Elle.

—Es algo triste, mis amigos —habló Xalga—, ver lo que esa pobre niña se ha visto obligada a hacer.

—Infórmanos —ordenó Zed, acudiendo a la consola principal junto con Kay y Elle.

—Un vendedor ambulante de comida humana ha sido atacado por una niña pequeña —informó Aglax—. Fue en la intersección de Salvo y Oesterheld. Una niña con ojos muy brillantes, según cuentan testigos.

—_¡Phoebe!_ —clamó Kay— ¿Han enviado a alguien?

—Un grupo de limpieza está a punto de llegar al lugar —indicó Elle.

—Diles que no neuralizen a nadie, pero que mantengan el lugar inaccesible a los civiles —ordenó Zed—. Que retengan a los testigos. Kay¿puedes ir al lugar cuanto antes?

—Sí —confirmó el mencionado—, pero Jay está entrenando a los niños. ¿Elle, puedes venir?

Elle asintió y se marchó junto con Kay, dejando a Zed con los gemelos Xalga y Aglax.

—Intersección de Salvo y Oesterheld —repitió Aglax, muy lentamente—. ¿Esos nombres no te recuerdan nada, hermano?

—Tal vez los he oído antes... en alguna crónica de tiempos pasados —respondió Xalga.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


	5. El imposible sueño de Phoebe

–**o–**

**Capítulo 5  
El imposible sueño de Phoebe**

Phoebe había abierto los ojos para descubrir que el brillo azul se había marchado. Además, sintió que podía moverse libremente, así que lo hizo. Tomando un leve impulso, irguió su cuerpo y se sentó en la enorme y cómoda cama en la que se encontraba.

Demoró unos segundos en comprender que aquello no podía ser posible. Luego de su ataque al puesto de perros calientes y de haber tomado muchas muestras alimenticias, la bestia dentro de su cuerpo le había forzado a esconderse en un oscuro callejón.

Definitivamente, Phoebe ya no se encontraba en un oscuro callejón.

¿Qué era aquel sitio? La habitación era enorme y estaba oculta en una extraña semi–penumbra, iluminada por extraños artefactos que colgaban de las paredes, similares a antorchas y lámparas de aceite, pero con una potente llama celeste en lugar del tradicional fuego anaranjado.

La cama también era enorme, y estaba totalmente cubierta por cientos de los almohadones más grandes, suaves y finos que Phoebe hubiese visto en toda su vida. A su alrededor notaba otros muebles de inmaculada belleza y forma. Había algo en ellos que le recordaba a la niña sus visitas a los museos arqueológicos.

Un nuevo vistazo a las paredes llevó al descubrimiento de pinturas en su superficie. Aquello ya era más reconocible, y Phoebe los relacionó con jeroglíficos de pirámides y edificios Egipcios.

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Phoebe Heyerdahl...

Por primera vez desde que despertó, Phoebe se observó a sí misma, a las ropas que llevaba puesta. Consistía en una hermosa túnica blanca con detalles de escarabajos dorados. Phoebe examinó los escarabajos y descubrió que realmente eran de oro puro. Sorprendida, la niña reparó en los brazaletes, muñequeras y tobilleras que llevaba puesta: todos ellos eran representaciones de serpientes, escarabajos y otros símbolos del antiguo Egipto; y cada uno de ellos no sólo estaba hecho del más puro de los oros, sino que además tenían valiosísimas joyas incrustadas.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por una repentina oleada de pánico, Phoebe exploró la enorme habitación hasta que halló lo que buscaba: un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. En realidad se trataba de una gran plancha de bronce que había sido pulida hasta reflejar lo que tuviese frente a ella, pero para el caso era más que suficiente.

Phoebe se observó a sí misma en el espejo. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla durante largo rato.

Allí estaba ella, vistiendo la túnica blanca y todos los accesorios de lujo en sus brazos y piernas, pero había más. Phoebe llevaba una gargantilla dorada con un enorme rubí al frente e innumerables y diminutos zafiros todo alrededor. Tenía un par de aretes que, no hacía falta examinarlos en detalle, eran representaciones de escarabajos en joyas cuidadosamente talladas. Phoebe aún tenía gafas, pero éstas también habían sido engarzadas con toda clase de tesoros. Detrás de las gafas, los ojos de Phoebe habían sido maquillados con sombra, y ahora parecían dos huecos en el Cosmos.

Sobre su frente reposaba una tiara de brillantes con adornos de escarabajos y, al frente, la cabeza erguida de una serpiente cobra. El destello en los pequeños ojos de la cobra provenía de los pequeños rubíes que ocupaban esas cuencas.

Phoebe mantuvo su mirada en el reflejo durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Fue entonces que unas enormes puertas, invisibles hasta entonces para la muchacha, se abrieron de par en par. Phoebe lanzó un gritito de sorpresa, y cuando se volvió para mirar descubrió una pequeña tropa de soldados entrando a la habitación. Todos vestían ropas típicas de los guardias Egipcios de la antigüedad.

El soldado al frente del pequeño pelotón, de apariencia más importante que el resto y seguramente el líder del grupo, avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a Phoebe. Luego se inclinó ante la niña, agachando la cabeza y apoyando una rodilla en la lujosa alfombra que cubría el piso de piedra.

—Buenos días, _oh_, Princesa del Nilo —dijo el líder. Lo que más sorprendió a Phoebe fue que aquel hombre le había hablado en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido para ella, y sin embargo había entendido cada palabra del mismo.

—Está usted equivocado —dijo Phoebe, jadeando en sorpresa al oírse a sí misma hablar en aquel misterioso lenguaje con total perfección.

—Estoy equivocado si así usted lo declara, _oh_, Joven Fruto del Desierto —sentenció el líder—. Pero no he de demorarme en mi misión. Su inmaculada presencia es requerida en la Pirámide de la Noche, _oh_, Señora de la Divinidad.

Phoebe estaba segura de que aquello no podía estar bien. Sencillamente ella no podía estar en un lugar semejante, vistiendo esas ropas, hablando y entendiendo aquel extraño idioma.

Pero¿acaso no había experimentado toda clase de incoherencias en las últimas horas? Pues sí, pero todas ellas dentro del marco de la ciudad de Hillwood. Uno sabía dónde estaba parado en una situación así; pero de ahí a ser una supuesta Princesa en lo que parecía ser Egipto...

Phoebe intentó entrar al campo de la coherencia.

—Disculpe —dijo al líder—, pero esta mañana he despertado un poco... confundida. ¿Podía decirme... _quién soy yo_?

El líder levantó la cabeza y dirigió a Phoebe una mirada de honesta incredulidad. Algunos de los soldados en el grupo a sus espaldas intercambiaron miradas similares.

—Pero cómo podría olvidar vuestra identidad —dijo el líder, un poco atónito—. _¡Salve, oh, Niña de las Arenas!_ ¡Bendito sea el Desierto y sus peligros¡Malditos sean mis Hombres para complacer vuestros caprichos! Pero si usted es la Única, la Dama de los Ojos de Cristal... ¡_La Princesa Phibeopatra I_, Hija del Sol y la Luna, Dueña del Eclipse, Caminante del Destino, Emperatriz de los Vientos, Aquella Que Controla las Tormentas!

Phoebe mantuvo una mirada de profunda sorpresa en los ojos de aquel hombre, y sólo tras una larga pausa consiguió sacar fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Todo eso?

—Todo eso y más —el líder volvió a bajar la cabeza en una muestra de respeto—. Y si no es inconveniente para usted, _oh_, Princesa de lo Bueno y lo Justo, es necesaria su presencia en la Pirámide de la Noche.

Phoebe decidió rendirse y seguir la corriente.

—Bien... eh... Está bien, es decir —titubeó—. De acuerdo.

—En ese caso, por favor, acompáñeme —indicó el líder, poniéndose de pie y reverenciando hacia la puerta—. Su transporte espera.

En cuando Phoebe comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, el grupo de soldados se aprontó a separarse en dos grupos y a formarse en ordenada fila, haciendo algo así como un camino para que Phoebe no se desviase.

_¿Princesa Phibeopatra?_, pensó ella. _¿Será que me golpeé la cabeza?_

Al salir de la habitación, Phoebe se topó con una especie de camilla de esperando en el suelo; pero ninguna camilla hubiese tenido tanto lujo como aquella: toda su superficie estaba recubierta por un cómodo colchón con fundas de seda, y allí también había de esos almohadones grandes y agradables. También había un enorme cuenco de oro y joyas, y en su interior se encontraba una selección de las frutas más frescas y de apariencia deliciosa.

A ambos extremos de la camilla, cuatro musculosos hombres morenos, dos de cada lado, se inclinaron en respeto hacia su Princesa. Phoebe comprendió que eran los encargados de transportarla en aquella camilla, y se sintió un poco mal por ellos.

—Creo que caminaré —dijo Phoebe. Notó las miradas de intensa sorpresa en los cargadores. Incluso había miedo en ellas.

—Su Graciosa Señoría —susurró el líder a espaldas de Phoebe—, no pretenderá cansar sus hermosos y delicados pies en una acción tan mundana como... caminar hasta la Pirámide. Además, los esclavos sólo viven para servirle, y usted no querrá desterrarlos de esa manera.

—¿Desterrarlos? —Phoebe preguntó.

—Si ellos no pueden servirle, pues no tienen motivo alguno para vivir —explicó el líder.

Phoebe jadeó en sorpresa. Notó la oleada de pánico en los ojos de los esclavos. Ya, pues, Phoebe no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba decidida a no causar problemas mientras aquello durase.

—De acuerdo —musitó, e inmediatamente subió a la camilla y tomó asiento en el colchón.

Los esclavos se mostraron tremendamente aliviados y procedieron a levantar la camilla y caminar detrás del líder y de dos de sus mejores hombres. Phoebe notó que el resto del pelotón cuidaba la retaguardia. No sabía qué estaba pasando, así que decidió tratar de estorbar lo menos posible.

Se distrajo observando el panorama. Una vez fuera de la habitación, Phoebe se había hallado en un corredor de impresionantes dimensiones. Ni siquiera podía verse alguno de sus extremos, pero en la pared contraria a la puerta de la habitación de Phoebe había muchísimas ventanas, así que la chica podía ver el exterior.

Desierto. Desierto por todos lados. ¿Había viajado realmente a Egipto? La curiosidad de Phoebe comenzaba a ganarle, y se sentía cada vez más a gusto en aquel lugar. Ya no estaba sentada en el colchón de la camilla, sino que poco a poco había comenzado a reclinarse sobre los cómodos almohadones. No le gustaba la idea de que hubiese esclavos siguiendo sus órdenes pero, de alguna forma, cada vez le importaba menos.

Phoebe comenzó a sonreír. Las cosas no parecían demasiado malas. Su mano se extendió distraídamente hacia el cuenco de frutas y tomó un pequeño racimo de uvas. Se entretuvo observando las pinturas en la pared izquierda, puesto que el extenso desierto a través de las ventanas a su derecha se había vuelto una visión muy monótona.

Las pinturas en las paredes eran impresionantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían tardado en realizarlas? Y las sorpresas aún continuaban para la niña, pues acababa de descubrir que podía leer los jeroglíficos. Los entendía tan bien como se había expresado en aquel idioma tan extraño. ¿Sería el mismo idioma usado en las pinturas?

Mientras degustaba el racimo de uvas, Phoebe mantenía la lectura en las paredes. Se trataba de la historia de un pueblo y de sus orígenes. Phoebe notaba algunas figuras inusuales entre aquellos símbolos. El más extraño era una combinación de tres Hombres dibujados debajo de una pirámide amarilla. En lo alto de la pirámide había un óvalo acostado. En el centro de la pirámide había un cuarto hombre, y parecía estar flotando dentro del triángulo amarillo.

Sin embargo, cuando la mente de Phoebe observó aquella combinación, lo tradujo inmediatamente a una palabra: _"Arribar"_.

Había otras figuras extrañas. Un hombre de perfil con un brazo en alto, y a su lado se había dibujado un cuadrado rebordeado por pequeños triángulos azules. Esto fue traducido como _"Poder Interior"_.

Pero la más impresionantes de las figuras fue demasiado para Phoebe. Se trataba del dibujo de una persona recostada en lo que parecía una losa de piedra. A ambos lados de la losa se había representado un grupo de cinco soldados. Justo encima de la persona recostada, Phoebe volvió a detectar aquella pirámide amarilla, y también observó el mismo óvalo sobre su punta.

Pero en el centro de la pirámide no había un hombre. Había otra cosa. Y cuando la mente de Phoebe tradujo aquella colección de símbolos, y dando cuenta de todo lo que acababa de leer, sus ojos se ensancharon en pánico.

Phoebe gritó.

Gritó. Volvió a gritar. Gritó una vez más... y despertó gritando.

Pasados unos segundos, y tras haber regulado su agitada respiración, Phoebe se puso de pie de un salto, debiendo afirmarse a la pared de ladrillos en la que había estado apoyada durante su pesadilla.

Estaba en un oscuro callejón.

Observó sus ropas. Eran las mismas ropas que había usado todo el día, ahora sucias y gastadas. A sus pies, desparramadas por el suelo, quedaban las latas vacías que una hora atrás habían estado llenas. También había restos de perros calientes, algunos de los mejores trozos siendo atacados por tropas de hormigas.

Phoebe trató de mantener la calma mientras aquel extraño sueño era repasado en su mente. Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a su pecho y comprobó que su corazón seguía bajo su propio control.

Recordó los jeroglíficos.

Pesadilla o no, Phoebe sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer: tenía que buscar información, y pronto.

–**o–o–o–**

Kay y Elle habían arribado al lugar del incidente, y en pocos minutos obtuvieron interesantes testimonios. El más relevante fue, desde luego, el del vendedor de perros calientes.

—¡Fue algo imposible! —casi gritó a los agentes— Esa niña... no sé cómo... se veía tan inocente. ¡Cielos, si unos minutos antes estaba pidiendo limosnas!

—¿Limosnas? —preguntó Kay, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Pues, estaba sentada allí¿ve? —el vendedor señaló al punto en el que Phoebe se había echado a llorar— Se sentó allí, creo que estaba triste. Se veía terrible, y entonces alguien le dio dinero y la niña vino directo a mi puesto. Se veía tan mal... tan cansada... No quise aceptar su dinero, le ofrecí comida a cuenta de la casa.

—Muy amable de su parte —alegó Elle.

—Pero entonces... —prosiguió el vendedor, ignorando el elogio—, entonces ella tuvo una especie de ataque. Se retorció violentamente, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Y luego... _luego_...

Kay y Elle vieron cómo el vendedor se ponía a sudar. Temblaba ligeramente.

—Luego... —prosiguió—, me acerqué para intentar socorrerla. Ella... ella levantó la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos... pues... _brillaban_.

—Ya veo —habló Kay—. ¿Y qué hizo ella, después?

El hombre hizo un esfuerzo heroico para continuar.

—Fue todo tan rápido —dijo—. Ella... Ella tomó el... _No_, no pudo ser ella, una niña tan pequeña... tan débil...

—Por favor, necesitamos saberlo —insistió Kay.

—Pues... _Algo o alguien_ hizo volar por los aires el puesto de perros calientes. Fue como una explosión, me echó hacia atrás y me golpeé la espalda contra la pared, allí. ¿Lo ve? Incluso produje una rajadura. La niña... ella tomó algunas latas de refresco y varias salchichas y... y luego... luego... —el hombre debió hacer una pausa para controlar su respiración—. Luego ella... saltó.

—¿Saltó? —preguntó Elle.

—_Saltó_ —asintió el hombre—. Pero nunca había visto a nadie saltar así. Esa niña... simplemente... saltó hacia el edificio de aquí junto. Calculo que llegó al sexto piso. Y luego volvió a saltar, pero desde la misma pared. No sé a dónde fue. Perdí el conocimiento en ese momento.

El hombre desvió la mirada hacia un lado, ahora inmerso en sus propios, inquietantes pensamientos. Kay y Elle intercambiaron una mirada y el agente carraspeó, regresando la atención del hombre hacia ellos.

—Muchas gracias por su testimonio, nos ha sido de gran utilidad.

El hombre parpadeó. Observó cómo aquellas dos personas se colocaban lentes oscuros. Algo en su trastornada mente encajó de manera lógica.

—Oigan, por cierto... ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el vendedor— ¿Son del Gobierno? Sus trajes me recuerdan a los de la CIA. He visto películas.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Kay en una voz demasiado casual para ser la suya—. Oh, nosotros no pertenecemos al Gobierno. Somos, simplemente, un grupo de investigadores que les gusta hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué¿Está usted tomándome el pelo? —habló el vendedor, dejando paso a su irritación.

—No. Pero si observa esta luz —dijo Kay, mostrando el Neuralizador— tal vez encuentre explicaciones.

El vendedor de perros calientes observó, molesto, la punta de aquel extraño bolígrafo metálico.

—No veo cómo–...

Y, tras un destello de luz, su vida fue menos preocupante y más feliz.

–**o–o–o–**

Las clases brindadas por el agente Jay habían avanzado. Ya habían pasado las aburridas clases teóricas, y ahora se estaban adentrando en la práctica. Sobre el escritorio principal había una serie de extraños aparatos.

—Mientras estén en esta base verán toda clase de artilugios provenientes de otros planetas —explicaba Jay a su asombrado grupo escolar—. Para evitarles mayores problemas, comenzaré por explicarles el funcionamiento de algunos de los objetos más relevantes. Sólo les pido una cosa: si se topan con algo que no conozcan, será mejor que ni se molesten en intentar utilizarlo¿comprendido?

—Sí, señor —murmuraron los cuatro niños, profundamente interesados en las clases.

—Bien. Comenzaremos por este aparato —Jay tomó del escritorio lo que aparentaba ser una pistola de agua—: se lo conoce como _Pistola de Señales_. No es dañina, solamente dispara señales luminosas o sonoras, dependiendo de la posición de esta perilla —Jay señaló un disco medio oculto en un lado de la pistola—. Si lo hacemos girar, así, aparecerá en esta pequeña pantalla el tipo de señal que se disparará —Jay mostró a los niños el pequeño display con caracteres luminosos rojos, actualmente en la posición "Bengala Garliana".

—¿Señor Jay, podemos jugar con esa cosa? —preguntó Helga, repentinamente interesada.

—No, esto no es un juguete —dijo Jay, y prosiguió con el siguiente aparato.

–**o–o–o–**

—¿Qué opinas?

Kay permaneció en silencio mientras conducía de regreso a la base. Tras unos instantes de meditación, respondió.

—Tenemos un caso único entre manos. Phoebe no lleva veinticuatro horas de su descontrol y ya está usando sus poderes. Mejor dicho, sus poderes ya la están usando a ella.

Elle lanzó un murmullo, algo que sonaba como "Ja".

—Esto no es bueno —dijo.

—No, no lo es —admitió Kay—. Está evolucionando demasiado deprisa. Ya comenzó a buscar comida.

—Al menos es consciente de que debe recuperar energía.

—Pero¿por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Kay, más para sí mismo—. Esperemos que Jay haya entrenado bien a esos niños. Temo que los necesitemos.

—¿Temes? —dijo Elle.

—Sí. Temo que sólo ellos puedan controlarla, y si ese es el caso, tendremos mucho trabajo pesado por delante. Elle, llama a la base e infórmales de los últimos eventos relacionados con Phoebe. Diles que contacten a sus padres.

Elle obedeció y se comunicó con Zed. Le comentó toda la información que habían recolectado y pidió el contacto con los padres de la niña. Luego dejó de lado el comunicador y ambos agentes permanecieron en silencio durante varias calles.

—¿Qué pasará si fallamos? —preguntó Elle.

Kay se dio el lujo de otra pausa de reflexión.

—¿_Qué pasará_, dices? Sólo que una antigua raza en un planeta distante se sentirá enormemente ofendida. Eso pasará.

—Oh —dijo Elle. Tras una incómoda pausa añadió—: entonces mejor la encontramos pronto.

—Sí... Mejor la encontramos pronto...

–**o–o–o–**

Phoebe volvía a sentirse fatigada, pero se había propuesto no detenerse a descansar. Podría haber regresado a su casa, pero por aquel momento tenía algo mucho más importante en mente.

Frente a ella se erguía el ostentoso Museo Arqueológico de Hillwood.

Phoebe contemplaba el enorme nombre tallado en mármol, sostenido a diez metros por encima de lo alto de la amplia escalera gracias a una serie de elegantes columnas. Luego bajó la mirada a su propia persona y deseó estar más presentable. Esperaba que no la echasen a patadas por llevar ese aspecto deplorable. Casi deseaba ir primero a casa y tomar un buen baño, pero antes de eso debería enfrentar a sus padres y explicarles lo inexplicable, lo cuál derivaría en una serie de reacciones de desmayo, preocupación y quién sabía qué más.

Phoebe lo ignoraba, pero ir a su casa era exactamente lo que debería haber hecho.

Tras un profundo suspiro, Phoebe subió los escalones de aquella escalera y procuró ingresar al museo sin ser notada. Por fortuna, el museo estaba casi vacío. Los niños solamente iban allí porque sus profesores los obligaban, y las personas adultas que se paseaban de aquí para allá estaban demasiado ocupadas como para notar a la niña que, tímida, avanzaba por los pasillos.

En más de una oportunidad, al doblar en esquinas y al pasar frente a puertas que llevaban a colecciones valiosas y privadas, las miradas de los vigilantes allí apostados se desviaba hacia Phoebe, quien daba su mejor esfuerzo para parecer indiferente.

Sintiéndose muy menospreciada y echada a menos, Phoebe consiguió arribar al Ala Egipcia del museo. Aquella serie de salas y galerías se encontraba vacía, salvo por un reducido grupo de adultos, muchos de ellos de barba, bigote, trajes impecables, lentes y un aire de superioridad académica que podía tumbar emocionalmente a cualquier persona con conocimientos inferiores. Todos ellos observaban y examinaban con cierto entusiasmo varias piezas que se exhibían en aparadores, resguardadas tras vitrinas irrompibles y conectadas a sistemas de alarmas.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pasearse por el Ala Egipcia. Observaba con curiosidad algunos objetos en particular. Ya había visitado ese lugar en visitas escolares, pero sólo ahora se sentía realmente interesada en aprender un poco más.

Se detuvo frente a una larga vitrina. En el interior de la misma se hallaba una colección de objetos pertenecientes a gobernantes del Antiguo Egipto. Entre los objetos, Phoebe encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Sabía que estaba allí. Lo supo desde que lo había visto en su sueño, y ahora lo apreciaba en la Realidad.

Era un brazalete de oro con brillantes incrustados. Tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada a modo de aparentar un resorte comprimido. Y, Phoebe no pudo evitar notarlo, podría haber encajado perfectamente en su propio brazo.

—¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como éste? —habló alguien a espaldas de Phoebe. La niña dio un salto y se volvió. Levantó la vista para toparse con una barba corta y negra—. Oh, disculpa, no pretendía asustarte —dijo el hombre que estaba adosado a esa barba.

Phoebe suspiró en alivio y se volvió hacia la vitrina. Examinó con cuidado el brazalete y descubrió la serie de diminutos grabados en la superficie de la serpiente. Phoebe había visto esos mismos grabados en el brazalete de sus sueños, pero por ese entonces los había tomado como parte de la textura de la piel de la serpiente.

El hombre a espaldas de Phoebe se puso a su lado y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le sonrió.

—¿Te interesan los objetos Egipcios? —preguntó con una voz que demostraba que estaba intentando probar que era muy amable con los niños sucios e ignorantes.

—He sentido un repentino interés por ellos, sí —murmuró Phoebe sin desviar la mirada del brazalete.

—Me gusta ver que las nuevas generaciones se interesen por culturas tan antiguas y fascinantes —comentó el hombre, su voz cargada de orgullo—. Mi nombre es Ralph Geomani, profesor de Egiptología en la Universidad de Hillwood.

—Sí, mucho gusto —murmuró Phoebe, sus ojos fijos en aquel accesorio de oro.

—Aquí encontrarás objetos que datan de miles de años atrás —continuó Geomani—. Culturas misteriosas que esperan ser descifradas. Ese brazalete que estás viendo, por ejemplo, perteneció a una princesa egipcia de la cual, lamentablemente, no se tienen demasiados datos.

Los ojos de Phoebe se estaban dilatando. Estaba leyendo los jeroglíficos del brazalete como si fuese un idioma común y corriente.

—¿Ves esos símbolos en el brazalete? —preguntó Geomani con entusiasmo—. Son símbolos muy extraños. No se parecen a los que se hallaron en las pirámides o en palacios Egipcios. Será muy interesante saber lo que dice allí, una vez que podamos descifrar–...

—Yo sé lo que dice —susurró Phoebe.

Ralph Geomani guardó silencio por diez segundos antes de prorrumpir en una jocosa carcajada.

—¡Ah, la imaginación de los niños! —dijo—. Eso está muy bien, pequeña. ¿Y qué es, según tú, lo que está escrito allí?

Phoebe volteó la mirada hacia Ralph, muy despacio, y el profesor pudo ver un par de ojos abiertos en puro terror, Aquello consiguió borrarle la sonrisa. Luego Phoebe regresó su vista al brazalete y comenzó a leer:

—_"A la Señora de las Dunas, a la Dama del Desierto, a Quien Domina los Vientos. A la Princesa Phibeopatra I, Fruto del Desierto alimentado del Nilo, en vísperas de tus Nueve Calendarios, regalo de los Dioses para tu Brazo Dominante."_

Tras terminar la lectura, Phoebe detectó el pesado silencio en que se hallaba envuelta. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ralph, éste se encontraba de pie, bajando una aterrada mirada a la pequeña niña a sus pies.

Porque Ralph Geomani escuchó todo lo que Phoebe dijo, y definitivamente no lo dijo en español.

–**o–o–o–**

Kay y Elle fueron recibidos por Zed al llegar a la base. No estaba feliz.

—Tenemos problemas —anunció—. Los padres de Phoebe están en camino, pero los gobernantes de Minderia acaban de enviarnos un mensaje.

Kay suspiró.

—Eso pensé. ¿Y el mensaje dice...?

—Adivinaste, nos advierten de las consecuencias si acaso Phoebe sufre daños.

—¿Es Phoebe tan importante? —preguntó Elle.

—Eso temo —respondió Zed—. Es curioso, ya que no es el primer miembro de su raza al que debemos asistir en sus momentos de descontrol. Y además, Phoebe no es puramente Minderiana.

—Y aún así, todo un planeta está pendiente de ella —continuó Kay—. Me hace pensar que Phoebe es mucho más de lo que creíamos. ¿No dieron razones?

—No, pero les pediré algunas si acaso vuelven a contactarse —murmuró Zed.

—Debo ver a Jay —dijo Kay—. Necesitaremos ayuda.

Así, mientras Kay se dirigía al aula preparada por Jay, éste enfrentaba a su selecta audiencia mientras sostenía en sus manos algo así como un soplador de hojas, pero mucho más moderno y diseñado para algo que, seguramente, no incluía soplar hojas con una ráfaga de aire.

—Dentro de nuestra colección de armas de carácter inofensivo, tenemos este Lanza–Redes Goloichiano —explicó Jay—. Ustedes estarán autorizados a manipular este tipo de armamento para usar contra Phoebe.

—¡Alto, alto¿Insinúa que tendremos que dispararle a nuestra amiga? —Helga clamó, debatiéndose entre la indignación y el horror.

—No te preocupes, Helga, como ya dije, este tipo de armamento es de carácter inofensivo —Jay rió—. Verán, el Lanza–Redes Goloichiano dispara una bola de pegamento especial que inmediatamente se expande, formando una red voladora de alta velocidad. Esta red atrapa y mantiene sujeto a la presa.

—Oh, entonces usaremos esa cosa para capturar a Phoebe sin dañarla —dedujo Arnold.

—Eso es correcto.

—No sé, Jay —Gerald se cruzó de brazos, dubitativo—. Parece muy difícil de usar.

—¡Claro que no! Mira, supongamos que quiero atrapar a alguien que acaba de entrar a esta habitación... Basta con apuntar —Jay dijo, apuntando el Lanza–Redes hacia la puerta de entrada—, y luego sólo se presiona el gatillo... así.

_¡Bang¡Whoosh!_ Una pegajosa red surgió del cañón del Lanza–Redes, expandiéndose mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia la puerta cerrada.

La puerta ya no estaba cerrada. Kay apenas había abierto la entrada cuando una veloz carga de pegamento lo echaba hacia atrás con facilidad. Jay reaccionó tras un momento de titubeo, y corrió hasta la puerta.

Al echar una mirada al pasillo, vio al agente Kay adherido a la pared contraria gracias a una red Goloichiana.

—¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo! —reclamó Kay.

—Pues les estaba enseñando a los niños a usar estas armas con precaución —sonrió Jay, falsamente esperando que Kay abandonase esa mirada asesina tan poco propia de él.

–**o–o–o–**

Ralph Geomani susurraba apresuradamente a sus colegas.

—¡Les digo que esa niña habla el idioma del Antiguo Egipto! O una variación de él, pues reconocí muchas palabras.

Sus compañeros de cátedra ladearon un poco sus cabezas para observar a Phoebe. La niña seguía explorando el Ala Egipcia del museo, totalmente consciente de la atención que estaba generando a su alrededor, pero negada a marcharse sin averiguar más cosas.

—A mí me parece una niña común y corriente. Y un poco sucia, si me permites —comentó uno de los hombres.

—Sí, sí, eso mismo pensé yo —dijo Ralph, pasándose un elegante pañuelo por su frente—, pero luego ella leyó algunos grabados que nosotros nunca pudimos descifrar.

Otro de sus compañeros rió.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo leyó, si no sabías lo que decía?

—No lo sé, Richard, no tengo idea. Pero... había algo en la forma en que lo dijo... como si... si...

—Ya, ya —dijo el llamado Richard, palpando los hombros de Ralph en un gesto de consolación—. Si me permites, hablaré con esa niña. Verás que todo es una broma. _Ah_, la juventud...

Richard McThomas sonrió con autosuficiencia y avanzó hacia Phoebe, quien por aquellos momentos examinaba algunas losas en otro extremo del Ala Egipcia. El resto de los catedráticos seguían los eventos desde su posición, a distancia.

—Disculpa¿niña? —dijo Richard. Phoebe se volvió hacia él—. Mi buen amigo Ralph me dice que puedes entender Egipcio Antiguo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Phoebe miró directo a los ojos de Richard McThomas, luego observó al resto de los hombres adultos. Por un momento deseó no estar allí, pero allí estaba y allí seguiría. La criatura en su cuerpo comenzaba a inquietarse, así que Phoebe decidió dejar las evasivas.

—Señor, uhm... Bien, la verdad es que... parece ser que sí puedo entender ese idioma —dijo Phoebe, segura de que sus palabras no serían creídas.

—Bueno, eso es loable, no hay duda alguna —sonrió Richard. Era la típica expresión del petulante de turno—. Y supongo que sabes lo que dice en esa tablilla de cera¿verdad? —el hombre señaló a una de las tablillas de cera que Phoebe estaba examinando antes de la interrupción.

Phoebe volvió la mirada a la vitrina y echó una mirada a la tablilla indicada. Regresó su mirada a Richard.

—_"El Reino sobrevive cada año a los rigores del Desierto, al incesante Sol y a los caprichos de las Arenas; pero no puede soportar las quejas de los Esclavos, o sus demandas."_

La sonrisa de Richard desapareció en un santiamén.

—La Ciencia ha tardado _meses_ en traducir esa tablilla... ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir... ¿C–Cómo...?

Mientras Richard intentaba inútilmente asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Phoebe optó por ignorarlo y seguir explorando. Richard corrió a debatir los hechos recientes con sus colegas mientras la niña observaba otras vitrinas.

Y entonces, la vio.

La gargantilla de zafiros con el rubí al frente, la misma que ella llevaba en su extraño sueño. Allí estaba, en la vitrina frente a su diminuto cuerpo.

Phoebe observó la gargantilla. Enfocó su mirada en el rubí. Todo empezó a tornarse de un tono azulado.

No, no _allí_... Pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que despertó, y ahora estaba regresando. Pero lo peor eran las nuevas ideas que se estaban formando en áreas inexploradas de su mente.

La gargantilla... el brazalete...

... _son míos_, pensó Phoebe. _Me pertenecen._

_Los quiero de regreso._

—¡Tradujo la tablilla! —casi gritó Richard a sus compañeros—. No sé si esto es una broma o no, pero ya entra en el campo de lo extraño.

Le hubiera gustado agregar más pensamientos, pero el sonido de la vitrina irrompible haciéndose añicos y las alarmas disparándose en todo el museo consiguieron captar su atención. Cuando se volvieron hacia Phoebe, los ojos de la niña brillaban de manera fantasmal.

Fue lo último que Ralph, Richard o cualquiera de sus compañeros recordasen; luego todo fue sepultado por una explosión de luz y sonido. Cuando, segundos más tarde, los guardias del museo entraron al Ala Egipcia, encontraron a los catedráticos inconscientes en el suelo. El brazalete de oro y la gargantilla de rubí habían desaparecido junto a Phoebe. Nadie la vio salir.

–**o–**


End file.
